Amor prohibido
by Holly-dono
Summary: A Kaoru jamas se le hubiera ocurrido tener una linda amistad con Kenshin Himura y mucho menos que se enamoraria de el. El problema llega cuando las familias de ambos no estan dispuestas a olvidar sus viejas riñas.
1. Prologo

Solo para recordarles Rurouni Keshin no me pertenece, por si alguien no lo sabe pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki..

****

**Un amor prohibido **

****

_**Prologo.-**_

__

La primera vez que oí el apellido Himura tenía cinco años. Mi padre lo pronuncio con una rabia indescriptible en los ojos.

-¡Ineptos!-grito mi padre, no entendía muy bien por que el odiaba tanto ese apellido.

El odio no se podría decir como una actitud aprendida. Los hijos se quieren parecer a sus padres, es decir, se pasa de generación a generación, con el paso del tiempo los hijos se parecen a sus padres, ya que ellos toman varias actitudes y costumbres de estos, con el paso del tiempo, mi padre, nos transmitió los sentimientos de odio y resentimiento hacia los Himura. Yo odiaba mucho a los Himura con mucha determinación, como una niña de cinco años lo podía hacer, aunque realmente sin saber por que tanto odio hacia ellos e inclusive de quienes se trataba.

El tiempo transcurrió y me di cuenta que el odio, no empezó desde que mi hermano y la chica Himura terminaron O las seguidas discusiones de una familia a otra. ¡No! eso todo esto es desde antes de que nosotros hubiéramos nacido. La rivalidad de las dos familias existía desde hacia tiempo. No podía preguntarle a mi padre respecto a ese tema, el nunca me diría la verdad.

-Señorita Kaoru su padre la llama dice que es hora de que baje a desayunar-

-Gracias, en dile que en un momento bajo- Me mire al espejo, estaba orgullosa de lo que veía una chica delgada, de cabello negro sujeto en un coleta, piel blanca, ojos azules, con una belleza angelical, una sonrisa realmente hermosa, tenia veinticinco años y aun no había encontrado a la persona correcta para ella, sufrió mucho con mi primer amor y no quería pasar por lo mismo, bueno nadie quisiera pasar por lo mismo, tal vez y por eso rechazaba a todos los chicos que la pretendían. _Por evitar aquel dolor..._

Ya en el comedor, mire a mi hermano mayor Sanosuke, un chico muy atractivo, cabellos cafés, ojos almendrados, su carácter, bueno era servicial, un buen hijo, aunque no se llevara, muy bien que digamos con nuestro padre y un excelente y muy protector hermano y voltee a ver a mi padre Saito Hajime, algo particular que tenia, el color de sus ojos, un color ámbar....

-Kaoru, toma asiento- dijo Saito interrumpiendo a su hija.- la chica obedeció y tomo asiento al lado de su hermano.

-bien, padre ¿Qué es lo que nos querías decir?-pregunto un muy curioso Sanosuke.

-es un problema sumamente serio-

- ¿y cual es?- dije

-los Himura...- nos sorprendimos demasiado, hacia mucho no oíamos nada de ellos, desde que decidieron irse del pueblo todo había sido muy tranquilo en casa, en el viñedo nos había ido bastante bien desde que ellos se habían ido, ya que ellos eran, nuestros rivales en el negocio, entre ellos y nosotros, éramos los quienes surtían los vino en todo el país, pero eso no era lo malo digo que la competencia es sana pero luego, rebasan los limites y esta rivalidad entre ambas lo había superado mucho antes, lo que mas me dolía es que mi hermano sufrió mucho, en aquel tiempo.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?-pregunte.

- me entere que ellos volverán al pueblo- dijo mi padre, con la mirada llena de rencor.

-pero... ¿estas seguro?-

- así es chicos no hay duda de ello, su mansión, la vi hoy mientras realizaba mi recorrido a caballo, traían la mudanza pude ver a Seujiro Hiko, bajar de su coche, vi a su hijo, no aguante mas y decidí irme el solo hecho de verlos me revolvía el estomago.

Voltee y vi a mi hermano tenia la cara de sorpresa, creo que el al igual que yo era la ultima cosa que nos hubiéramos imaginado jamás, tenia cinco años que no sabíamos absolutamente nada de ellos, mi hermano tenia cierta curiosidad por preguntar por la chica Himura, pero no lo hizo.

-dime padre ¿Qué piensas al respecto?-dijo Kaoru.

-bueno las ventas bajaran....

-sabes que eso no es todo- dijo Sanosuke.

-Lo que realmente espero que no vuelvan a suceder los eventos de hace años, por eso los llame, no quiero que se involucren otra vez con ellos, ¿entendieron? Ellos te hicieron sufrir,-dirigiéndose a Sanosuke- lo saben muy bien.

-¿Entendieron?- pregunto con insistencia mi padre.

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza los dos habíamos sufrido mal de amor. Creo que ni siquiera nos dio ganas de desayunar y después de eso el desayuno quedo igual, mi hermano monto su motocicleta Harley y se fue, no creo que regrese en un buen rato, mi padre por su parte se encerró en su despacho, yo quería pensar estaba hecha un caos, así que me subía mi recamara, aun no sabia el motivo del odio entre las dos familias.

* * *

Del otro lado del pueblo vivían los Himura, una mansión, realmente hermosa con un patio divino extremadamente grande, diseñada a la perfección, en la puerta principal una enorme corona de flores, con rosas blancas alrededor y un moño negro dentro de este arreglo floral. La enorme casa estaba en un silencio pesado, como si en el aire se sintiera solo el sufrimiento.

Una camioneta de color negro se acercaba a la casa, de esta bajo una chica realmente hermosa, de cabello negro como la noche, alta, delgada, con un cuerpo excepcional, con unos pequeños pero divinos ojos cafés y con una boca perfectamente delineada, color rojo, que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel blanca, esto de daba una apariencia de belleza maligna y sus ojos mostraban una tristeza enorme.

Se quedo un tiempo admirando la casa hacia cinco años que no iba al lugar que la vio crecer, estaba feliz y enfadada a la vez, ya que solo pensar que ahí en el pueblo se lo pudiera encontrar.... a _El. _Se acerco lentamente a la puerta principal, observo cuidadosamente el arreglo y se fijo en el moño, estiro su brazo y sus delgadas y delicadas manos tocaron la tela suave del moño negro y su mirada se entristeció aun más, cristalinas lágrimas pasaron por su mejilla, las limpio suavemente y entro con delicadeza y clase a la casa.

Todo parecía tranquilo oyó unas voces que provenían del despacho toco la puerta delicadamente.

-_Adelante- _Una voz vino desde adentro.

No lo dudo y abrió la puerta lentamente, para encontrarse con su padre y con su hermano con la mirada baja, con un enorme dolor. Se acerco a su hermano mayor estaba sentado en un enorme sofá, se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su cara, tomo su barbilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, el chico estaba mal y con un impulso abrazo como nunca a su hermana mientras lloraba en su hombro, ella no aguanto mas y lloro junto con el.

- lo siento mucho- dijo la chica.- si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte-

Seujiro Hiko que se encontraba en un sillón frente a ellos solo pudo bajar la cabeza, el podía comprender a su hijo, perdió a la mujer que amaba, a su esposa, no tenia palabras para consolarlo, hacia tres meses de tal tragedia y su hijo aun no podía superarlo.

Por esa razón había propuesto que su familia regresara al pueblo, lugar que junto con su esposa había criado a unos hermosos hijos, tal vez ahí y se olvidara de tanta presión de la ciudad y tal vez empezara a asimilar de una vez esa perdida. Observo a sus hijos, verlos juntos era una dicha enorme para el.

La chica empezó a separarse del abrazo de su hermano para verle su rostro, aunque su cara estaba algo hinchada por el llanto, no se opacaba su simpatía, y es que el chico era especial, con el cabello rojo como el fuego, sus ojos de un violeta sumamente divinos y lo mas particular en el su cicatriz...

-_Meg... Megumi...-_ Pudo decir ya un poco calmado.

-dime-

-sigues siendo tan linda como antes-

-tu no te quedas nada atrás... Ken-san-Megumi volteo a ver a su padre que se encontraba en el sillón de en frente, se acerco a el le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo como nunca.

-_hay que ayudar a tu hermano a superar esto- _dijo en el oído de Megumi.-_claro que si- _le respondió y se separo de el para cercarse de nuevo a su hermano y sentarse al lado de el.

-Ken ¿como te sientes?-

- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

-Kenshin yo solo quería saber si ya te sentías mejor-

-¡ No !, aun sigo igual... perdí a la mujer que amaba... a mi esposa...-

-Ken... sabes se que es duro lo que te voy a decir pero debes seguir adelante y tener la esperanza de encontrar a una chica que te haga feliz-

- ¡¡NADIE VA A PODER OCUPAR EL LUGAR QUE TIENE TOMOE, EN MI CORAZ"N¡¡ ¿ENTENDISTE?- grito el chico.

- ¡ No ! permito que le hables así a tu hermana !- interrumpió Hiko- ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti-

- Padre... yo no se por que regresamos a este pueblo. Sabiendo que los Saito nos odian y nosotros los detestamos-

-no podemos dejar que la empresa se quede así, tenemos que hacerla funcionar nuevamente-

-¿Qué no recuerdas lo que le hizo ese chico a Megumi? Y aun así quisiste volver-

-Eso ya es quedo en el pasado, ya no importa... además nuestro padre tiene razón, no podemos dejar que el viñedo quede abandonado, es lo que nos dejaron nuestros abuelos y debemos sacarlo adelante- interrumpo la chica, con unos ojos llorosos.

-Esta bien... no dejare la herencia familiar... Solo te pido que no me hables de otra chica lo de Tomoe esta muy reciente- dijo y se dirigió a la salida del despacho y azoto la puerta tras de si.

Megumi se sentía mal por las palabras que le había dicho a Kenshin ella solo lo quería ayudar, pero exagero la muerte de Tomoe estaba muy reciente. Solo pudo susurrar.

_Kenshin.... _

* * *

**Aquí estoy jeje... espero que les agrade la historia, bueno es que estuvo corto por ser el prologo. Pero les prometo que tratare de hacer largos los capítulos y hacer emocionante el fic. Solo espero recibir por lo menos un review. **

**Besos.... Gracias por leerlo...**

****

**Holly Rainard.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Rurouni Keshin no me pertenece, por si alguien no lo sabe pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Hola aquí estoy otra vez al parecer no paso nada grave con el huracán, lamento haberles alarmado, pero por un poco y no nos salvamos...**

**En fin al fic... Aquí los dejo con el primer capitulo.**

* * *

**Amor prohibido**

_Capitulo 1.- _

Megumi se sentía mal por las palabras que le había dicho a Kenshin ella solo lo quería ayudar, pero exagero la muerte de Tomoe estaba muy reciente. Solo pudo susurrar.

_Kenshin.... _

**-**no te preocupes hija el estado dolido, estoy seguro que no quiso hablar de esa manera-

-lo se padre, sabes iré a mi habitación... empezare a acomodar mis cosas-

-espera Megumi- la chica se detuvo y volteo a ver a su padre-¿Dónde esta...?-dijo o trato de decir ya que Megumi lo interrumpió, y trato de cambiar de tema, para que ella no se sintiera tan mal.

-¿Yuki?- pauso para ver que su padre afirmo con su cabeza- se quedo con Tae, llegan mañana en la mañana, yo vine antes para ver la situación, la cual no esta nada bien... nos quedaremos unos meses en lo que Ken-san se recupera-dijo llena de melancolía.

-Y ¿que va a pasar con la boda?-dijo con algo de tristeza, para el era difícil ver a su pequeña, la luz de sus ojos, casándose, era algo que aun el no soportaba.

-la pospusimos, lo de Kenshin esta muy reciente no creo que deba celebrar mientras el, esta en estas condiciones-

-te entiendo, sabes eres una gran hermana y una estupenda hija-

-gracias padre- dijo acercándose a el y lo abrazo de una manera tan amorosa, Hiko devolvió el gesto de igual manera-

-aunque me gustaría que no te quedaras solo unos meses-

-padre tu sabes que...-

-shh ya no importa, esta bien.- Megumi solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

_**En la habitación de Kenshin.**_

Estaba sentado en una silla, en el balcón de su recamara, observando la luna. Había sido un golpe totalmente duro para el, observaba unas fotografías, una donde Tomoe y el estaban en la universidad, una donde estaba con Megumi en una fiesta de disfraces de la universidad, el día en que anunciaron su compromiso, la otra en el día de la despedida de solteros, la foto oficial de la boda y la ultima foto le partió el alma, Tomoe se veía hermosa sosteniendo en brazos a... nuevas lagrimas salieron de esos ojos violetas, ella deseaba un bebe tanto como el, lo mas doloroso fue que cuando ella murió tenia tres meses de embarazo, no solo murió ella sino también un hijo...

Eran momentos en el que el desearía con todo el alma acompañarla, había pensado mucho en suicidarse, además el debió morir, no ella ni mucho menos ese bebe que nunca vería la luz del sol.

**-.-.-.-.-_ Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Esa trágica madrugada que regresaban de una noche llena de alegrías, gozos, triunfos, la celebración del compromiso de Megumi y lo mas importante iba a tener un hijo, Megumi le había dicho a Kenshin que podrían quedarse ese día a dormir en su casa, oferta que rechazo Kenshin, agradeciéndole de ante mano la amabilidad, pero al otro día tenia que salir aun viaje de negocios y cuando el chico se empeña en algo no hay quien lo saque por eso Megumi no discutió mas con el, tuvo que dejar que se vayan, no sin antes repetirles una y otra vez que tuvieran mucho cuidado, a pesar de la tormenta que se estaba avecinando en ese momento no pudieron sentirse felices, y lo estaban ese día Megumi anunciaba que después de dos años de noviazgo al fin se casaba, lo mas importante para Kenshin fue que su amada esposa les anuncio que pronto tendrían otro bebe en la familia, ese día había sido tan perfecto para el, ni siquiera el clima que había, haría que Kenshin Himura se sintiera triste.

Megumi le había dicho a la carretera esta resbalosa, las gotas de lluvia hacían casi imposible la vista al frente, Tomoe le había dicho a Kenshin que deberían quedarse solo esa noche en un hotel, era casi imposible que el manejara, además el ya estaba algo cansado, ella lo sabia, le dijo que ella podía manejar algunas horas en lo que el descansaba un poco, el se negó diciendo que como era posible que dejara a su esposa que además estaba embarazada manejar, tenían una platica muy animada, era la ultima que ellos dos tendrían, aunque ninguno de ellos lo sabían.

Kenshin iba diciéndole a su esposa, como podrían ponerle a su primer hijo, el decía una lista interminable y ella lo callo diciéndole que podría ser niña, a lo cual el pauso un segundo y continuo con otra lista de nombres esta vez nombres de niñas.

Ya llevaban dos horas de camino desde que habían salido de la casa de Megumi, Tomoe se canso de discutir con su marido, estaba ya algo mareada por lo del embarazo, además estaba muy cansada, se quito el cinturón de seguridad para poder acomodarse mejor en el asiento del copiloto, a os pocos minutos quedo profundamente dormida.

Kenshin al ya no oír ninguna palabra de Tomoe, por unos segundos desvió la mirada, para encontrarse con un ángel dormido al lado suyo, el embarazo le quedaba maravillosamente bien, la hacia mucho mas bella de lo que era.

Fueron esos últimos momentos que vio la paz, cuando devolvió la mirada a la carretera vio que un trailer venia justamente en frente de ellos, al parecer el conductor del trailer, se quedo dormido por unas pequeñas ráfagas de segundo que cambio de carril sin darse cuenta, Kenshin en una gran maniobra trato de cambiar de carril pero la carretera esta resbalosa debido a la lluvia y las llantas patinaron sobre el pavimento, trate de mantener el control del automóvil, pero fue inútil, era imposible, sentí que golpearon el auto de la parte de atrás y de lado por el trailer, este pudo frenar lo suficiente para arrollarnos, aunque nos dio un buen golpe, pero el carro que venia atrás de nosotros no freno a tiempo, todo fue muy rápido, de pronto no sentí nada y cerré mis ojos.

Sentí que alguien curaba mis múltiples heridas, las cuales no eran muy graves, presentí lo peor en ese momento. Trate de pararme lo hice no se como, ya que mi pierna estaba muy herida, le pregunte a la señorita que me estaba atendiendo, donde se encontraba mi esposa, ella trato de que me recostara nuevamente, yo se lo impedí solo quería saber donde estaba ella. Cuando al fin me puse de pie analice la situación mi automóvil estaba completamente destruido, el conductor del trailer y el conductor del auto que estaba detrás de mi, al parecer resultaron heridos, con algunas fracturas, ninguna herida de muerte.

El olor a sangre en el lugar era fuerte y estaba por todos lados, la lluvia al parecer limpiaba esos ríos de sangre que se habían formado, camine un poco mas ahí había una ambulancia, un mar de sangre, aunque era demasiado el olor al liquido rojo, pude distinguir el olor a mi esposa, el olor a cerezos, era mas fuerte, con cada paso que daba, al fin la vi, la imagen que vi me partió el alma, de un momento me sentía el hombre mas feliz del universo y ahora tan rápido, todos esos años de felicidad junto a ella, se habían pedido en ráfagas de segundos.

Ella estaba aun en el suelo, recordé que se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad para dormir mejor, ella había sido expulsada del carro, por eso estaba tan lejos de el, me acerque y la vi, sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo... el brillo que tenían hace un momento, sabia lo que estaba a punto de pasar pero me rehusé a creerlo, parecía una hermosa sirena nadando en un mar de sangre.

Me arrodille a ella, un tipo trato de alejarme, le grite que no se acercara, al parecer no me dijo nada mas, mis ojos lo decían todo, trate de cargarla esta muy frágil, parecía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de gelatina la acerque a mi, bese sus labios, ella no tenia fuerzas, parecía que se iban con cada gota de lluvia que caía. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, si tan solo hubiera...

-_el hubiera no existe-_me dijo.

-_Tomoe te amo, no te vayas por favor_... _vamos a tener un hijo recuerdas_-

-_yo... no... ya....no....puedo luchar.... Siento... que.... mi vida... se va de.... mis manos..._-

-_por favor trata_- sabia que era imposible, Tomoe se había pegado fuertemente la cabeza, esta sangraba sin parar, aunque algo en mi decía que había esperanza, aunque era algo imposible, me rehusaba a perder a la mujer que amo.

_-pro....prome.......te...me-_

_-que mi vida-_

_-vive.... Vive...Kenshin....hazlo por mi.....se feliz.....vive...por este bebe...que se ira conmigo...rehaz tu vida...aunque no...aunque no sea conmigo...-_

_-no puedo, yo solo quiero estar contigo-_

_-pro...me...te...lo...-_

_-te lo prometo-_le dije muy rápido para que ya no hiciera esfuerzo de mas.

_-No... me...olvides...no olvides......la...pro...me...sa...-_

Después de eso ella alzo su cara, para darme su ultimo beso, pero no fue posible, había derramado mucha sangre, cuando acerque mis labios a los de ella, los labios de Tomoe ya estaban fríos, me di cuenta que esa noche había perdido todo lo que amaba, aun no me quería separar de sus labios, me rehusaba a pensar que era la ultima vez que nuestros labios rocen. Tenia la esperanza de que ella estuviera desmayada era inútil, ella murió en mis bazos...

-**_¡¡¡ TOMOE !!!-_**

_**-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kenshin se había quedado profundamente dormido, en ese mismo instante comenzó a llover.

_Si tan solo esta lluvia se llevara todo el dolor y la desdicha que siento en este momento._

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente:**_

Megumi y Hiko estaban platicando y esperando la llegada de Tae y de Yuki cuando Kenshin estaba bajando las escaleras, el se veía diferente tenia la mirada triste, pero su mirada regresaba a ser la de antes, Megumi sonrió y se acerco a su hermano.

-yo lamento lo que te dije ayer... se que es muy pronto para...-Kenshin abrazo a su hermana-

-No, perdóname...no debí hablarte así.-Megumi se separo de el y vio sus ojos, definitivamente habían cambiado, Kenshin estaba empezando a superar lo de Tomoe.

-Kenshin creo que hoy...es un nuevo comienzo para ti-

-si Megumi, lo es-

-creo que ya llegaron-dijo Hiko, se notaba la cara de satisfacción que tenia al ver a su hijo.

Así como había dicho Hiko, una camioneta se acercaba, se estaciono en frente de la gran casa. Megumi, Kenshin y Hiko decidieron ir a recibirlos, del coche se bajo una mujer alta, de cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color, era muy atractiva seguidamente de ella bajo una niña pequeña de cabellos negros, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos cafés... para ser mas precisos era una mini-Megumi.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama!- fue corriendo la pequeña hacia Megumi.

-Yuki, mi vida, como esta mi bebe-

-Mami ya no ero un bebe, ahora toy nande-

-¿nande?-

-si muy... pero muy nande-

-si mi vida, lo siento- se separo de ella, la niña estaba sorprendida de las personas que estaban al lado de su madre, eran nada mas y nada menos que sus...

-¡Abuelito! ¡Tío Ken!-la niña se acerco a su abuelo y luego a su tío Kenshin, ella lo quería mucho tal vez por que lo ve como figura paterna o por que la conciente mucho.

-Tae me alegra verte-dijo Kenshin

-a mí también-

-que bueno verle siempre tan joven Sr. Hiko

-tu también te ves bien Tae.

-Tae, dime se porto bien-

-si Megumi, lo único malo es que no deja de hablar-

-Si me lo imagino-

-abuelito te hice una carta-

-¿de verdad?-

-si después te la doy-

-tío ken que bueno que ya no tas triste-

-bien Tae, te llevare a tu recamara-

-si Meg gracias- las dos mujeres entraron a la casa, Megumi le enseño la recamara de huéspedes a Tae. Estas dos se llevaban de maravilla se podría decir que son las mejores amigas, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, para ser mas exactos desde la universidad.

-bien tío Ken, vamos a jugar-

-primero tienes que desayunar-

-pero...-

-nada de peros Yuki vamos a desayunar y después tu tío Kenshin te llevara al parque-dijo Hiko.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-

-si tu, bien vamos a desayunar-

-si mi tío me llevara al parque-

* * *

_**Mientras en la casa de los Saito:**_

-Misao, esta bien...si....iré solo deja que me bañe...esta bien nos veremos en el café del parque...si en ese como siempre...esta bien...no vayas a tardar.... OK nos vemos allá.-

Kaoru estaba en su dormitorio había recibido la llamada de Misao diciéndole que le tenia que platicar algo de su, mas bien del chico del cual Misao estaba enamorada.

Se dispuso a bañarse, cuando termino tenia puestos unos jeans, una blusa blanca extremadamente bonita de tirantes, con unas botas cafés, un collar azul muy sencillo y su característica esa coleta que siempre traía.

Kaoru iba a ir a desayunar con su mejor amiga de la infancia, Misao.

* * *

_**Casa de los Himura...**_

Todos los Himura se encontraban en el comedor desayunando tranquilamente...

-Mami...

-dime mi vida

-¿nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo aquí?

-si algunos meses... ¿por?

-por que tú me dijiste un día que mi papa vivía cerca de la casa del abuelito, me llevarías a conocerlo.-Solo esas palabras hicieron que el tranquilo desayuno se convirtiera en un campo de batalla.

-hija... yo no creo que eso-

-Mami tu me lo pometiste-

-Yuki entiende tu padre-

-si ya se el tabaja muto, anda siempre en fiestas y en apuestas ya lo te... siempre me lo dices-

-ya vez por eso hija yo no puedo-

-todas mis amigas tienen papas y mamas.... yo solo tengo una mama y quiero tener a uno papa- las lagrimas de la niña se fueron asomando por esos hermosos ojitos cafés.

-Yuki...-dijo acercándose a su hija que estaba al lado de ella, quedando muy cerca de su carita, limpio sus lagrimas- recuerda que Tamono va a ser tu nuevo papa.

-no quiero a Tamono... no me guta... quiero a mi papa-

-si Yuki, creo que es hora de que conozcas a tu padre-

-de verdad Mami, que bueno... ¡YUPI!-

-No Megumi no puedes hacer eso-dijo Hiko.

-Padre, creo que el tiene derecho a saber que Yuki es su hija-

-Me niego a que lo hagas, tu sabes que los Saito-

-pero, padre esto no puede seguir así, el debe saber-

-Yuki vamos al parque quieres-dijo Kenshin sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían feas

-si Tío Ken-

Ya con el desayuno arruinado, Megumi sabia que debía decirle a Yuki quien es su padre, eso no podía ocultarlo más, su hija necesita de un padre, de su verdadero padre, pero el ya tiene una familia pensaba Megumi, por su parte Hiko decía que el había herido a su hija y no iba a permitir mas, ya no permitiría que ahora un Saito molestara a su nieta.

* * *

_**Mientras en el parque...**_

Kenshin y Yuki estaban en el parque, la niña estaba corriendo de un lado para otro, aunque era idéntica físicamente a Megumi en el carácter no podía decir lo mismo, ya que su hermana de niña era muy reservada y callada todo lo contrario a Yuki, el chico veía a su sobrina divertirse de lo lindo era verdad necesitaba una figura paterna.

-tío Ken-decía corriendo hacia a el.

-si-

-vamos a comprar un helado-

-pero Yuki-

-no le diré a mama.-

-esta bien no le digas nada a tu madre, ya sabes como es-

-si-

* * *

_**En el café...**_

-tío Ken quiero de chopolate-

-¿de que?-

-de chopolate-

-jajaja OK de ese será-

-gracias tío Ken- El pelirrojo pidió uno de chocolate igual.

Kaoru estaba en el café, esperando que llegara Misao tenia mas de media hora esperando, a ella no le agrada esperar, se empezaba desesperar. Salio del café, pero tuvo que regresar ya que se le había olvidado su bolsa en la mesa. Pero al momento de abrir y entrar casi corriendo choco con un chico pelirrojo. Kaoru estaba en el suelo con su blusa blanca llena de chocolate, Kenshin estaba también en el suelo y Yuki muriéndose de la risa.

-lo lamento señorita... no fue mi intención-dijo algo nervioso ayudándola a incorporarse-

Kaoru no creía lo que veía era Kenshin Himura, pero al verlo no sintió odio alguno si no todo lo contrario lo vio algo atractivo.

Kenshin tenia mucho tiempo que no veía a Kaoru Saito, el tampoco sintió algún tipo de resentimiento hacia ella, el la había conocido diferente, ahora la encontraba algo atractiva.

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo 1.-**_

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya se me pareció algo aburrido pero es que tenía que mostrarles la situación, les prometo que el próximo lo are emocionante.**

**Oki vamos a los reviews:**

**Aya-mery:** ¿crees que los hago sufrir con ellos?, pues creo que si, gomen, te quiero agradecer por lo del nombre de la niña... sin ti no sabría que nombre ridículo le habría puesto... oki espero no dejarte con intriga esta vez. Ya no te preocupes por lo del anonimo... si se cree mucho por que no pode su mail. Bueno ya no me enojo por tonterias...Ahora me despido y nos estamos viendo ¿vale?. Chauu y gracias..

**naoko LK: **me gustaria poder decirte, esta bien ya que si se va por lo sentimental, que comes que adivinas jajaja bueno en fin gracias por mandarme un review, espero que me sigas mandando reviews jejeje mou. .

**Kaoru Himura: **muchas gracias por tu review respento al huracán ya paso lo peor, no paso nada afortunadamente ahora contesto tu siguiente review: yo también espero que siga igual, Kenshin anda raro por que lo quería poner más bien con algo de la personalidad de bauttosai pero bueno es que además se murió su esposa y bueno anda medio alteradin, en este capi te darás cuenta que ya no lo esta tanto.

**Kayla-chan:** friend¡¡ pues si quería poner algo diferente y se me ocurrió que Megumi y Kenshin sean hermanos, la verdad no se de donde saque la idea pero me gusto... espero que yo también no tarde un aclarar eso. Bueno te dejo muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Serenity: **bueno espero que en este capitulo por lo menos ya entiendas algo, lo siento si no me explique bien. Gracias por el review.

**gaby (hyatt****: ¿**de verdad? Hay que bueno me emociona leer los reviews, muchas gracias.

**Hitokiri Battousai 26******bueno en este capitulo ya te darás cuenta de cómo murió Tomoe, y si es algo como romeo y Julieta pero algo un poco mas actual, pero no pondré un final tan trágico, en fin nos vemos y muchas gracias por el review.

**mizumi : **pues soy de Cancún, México. Pero afortunadamente no paso nada, gracias por tu preocupación.

**También todos mi agradecimientos:** **Mikomi Shinomori, jessy , ****Kaoru Himura14****, ladylancelot8 (friend nos estamos viendo), Anayay ( mi otra friend )**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, por si alguien no lo sabe pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**_Parece ser que muchas de ustedes tuvieron una duda que si Kenshin y Kaoru se conocían o si tuvieron algo que ver, en este capitulo se aclaran las dudas._**

**__**

****

**Amor prohibido **

**_Capitulo 2.-_**

* * *

Kaoru no creía lo que veía era Kenshin Himura, pero al verlo no sintió odio alguno si no todo lo contrario lo vio algo atractivo.Kenshin tenia mucho tiempo que no veía a Kaoru Saito, el tampoco sintió algún tipo de resentimiento hacia ella, el la había conocido diferente, ahora la encontraba algo atractiva.

Kaoru no tenia nada en contra de Kenshin, ese resentimiento había acabado hacia tres años, cuando aprendería a odiar a alguien por sus propios motivos, su prometido en ese tiempo Enishi Yukishiro, quien le había prometido serle fiel y amarla toda la vida, Kaoru se decepciono mucho, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, pero el destrozo su corazón yéndose con una antigua novia de Sanosuke, Shura una chica muy bonita, que resulto ser una de sus mejores amigas, en ese momento sintió mucho resentimientos hacia ellos.

Pero con el tiempo se fue olvidando de eso, ya que se dio cuenta que Enishi no era muy buen hombre que digamos, el había robado dinero, mientras trabaja en el viñedo de su familia, y se alegro no haberse casado con el; después de esto supo que es diferente odiar a una persona por razonas propias, ya que desde muy pequeña le decían que los Himura eran malas personas, ella los odio si, pero ahora que sabia de verdad odiar a una persona, el odio que les tenia a los Himura había desaparecido eso lo comprobó cuando vio a Kenshin no lo conocía muy bien, solo lo había visto una que otra ocasión, el no se veía como una mala persona.

Kaoru examino detalladamente a Kenshin empezó por los pies a la cabeza, tenia unos pantalones caqui bien planchados y una camisa blanca, bueno con algunas gotas de chocolate, su cara mostraba tristeza, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial algo que a Kaoru le agrado. La chica tenia ganas de reír por tal situación pero no sabia si hacerlo así que se contuvo.

-Kaoru Saito- Me quede callada no sabia si saludar o solamente ignorarlo, pensé que en ese momento me iba a echar una mirada de odio y una oleada de insultos pero no fue así, fue todo lo contrario se levanto y me ofreció su mano para que yo me levantara, la acepte gustosamente.

- lo lamento mucho señorita Saito -

- no te preocupes -

- a pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? -

- La tierra llamando a tío Ken.... Tío Ken.... Tío Ken...-

- si así es - Respondí llego un momento en que nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos, era tan extraño pero no era nada desagradable, para ser sincera, no podía articular palabra alguna, me hundí en esos ojos hermosos de color violeta, aunque el tampoco dejaba de mirarme hasta que...

La niña se estaba desesperando, al parecer su tío Ken, se había olvidado que ella estaba ahí, se enojo ante la situación, y junto todas sus fuerzas y...- ¡¡¡ TÍO KEN !!!-

Todo mundo en el café se quedaron mirando a la pequeña era extraño que de esa cosita haya salido tal grito, Yuki se sonrojo al sentir las miradas de asombro de las personas del local, Kenshin y Kaoru al fin habían reaccionado.

- lo lamento mi pequeña Yuki - La niña solo hizo un gran pucherito, poniéndose mas roja aun, no le gustaba que las personas la miraran de manera tan extraña.

- tío Ken ya toy nande... -

- si, es verdad lo lamento Yuki -

Esa niña me resulta tan familiar es muy bonita y me sorprende su parecido que tiene con ella pero.... No, no es eso... algo en esa niña, sus ojos me recuerdan a alguien, ¿pero quien? Siento como si ella estuviera más cerca de mí de lo que pienso. Hay que tonta Kaoru esa niña no la conoces y ya dices que es algo tuyo.Yuki sintió la mirada penetrante de Kaoru, se empezó a sentir apenada y se coloco atrás de su tío Kenshin, agarrando sus rodillas con su mano izquierda y con la derecha aun sosteniendo su helado y asomando la cabeza para ver a Kaoru.

- ¿Señorita Saito? -

- ehh... lo lamento, disculpa... la niña acaso es... hija de...- no pudo terminar por que Kenshin la interrumpió -

- Megumi -

- si el parecido es increíble... Eres muy bonita... ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo dirigiéndose a la niña-

- Yu...Yuki...-

- que bonito nombre tienes, Yuki - Mejor no pregunto por su padre, es obvio que Megumi formo una familia y con este comentario solo tensaría las cosas.

- Tío Ken mira la blusa de la señorita - dijo señalando la mancha de helado de chocolate de la blusa de Kaoru.

- hay si lo olvidaba discúlpeme, fui un torpe-

- y tu... ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Yuki a Kaoru.

- Kaoru -

- tú también tienes un bonito nombre...Kau...Kau...Karu...- La pequeña no podía pronunciar el nombre de Kaoru con claridad -

- no te preocupes puedes llamarme Karu - Yuki solo sonrió.

- señor Himura...-

- Kenshin... llámame Kenshin, si no es mucha molestia -

- Kenshin... no se preocupe por lo de la blusa -

- tengo que pagarle de una forma, quiere tomarse un café, yo invito -

- no lo siento lo que pasa es que vine con una amiga- Por algún motivo el chico se decepciono.

- pero me encantaría, en otra ocasión-

En ese momento casi por arte de magia apareció una chica de cabellos negros, amarrados en una trenza, piel blanca y con unos grandes pero hermosos de color verde, su cara era tan angelical y llena de alegría.

- Kaoru lamento haber.....llegado tarde...-

- Misao...-no podía creer lo que veía un Saito y un Himura juntos sin insultarse. Y así duraron otros minutos de silencio sumamente incomodo.

- AHH si...te presento a Kenshin Himura -

- Mucho gusto -

- ella es mi mejor amiga Misao Makimachi -

- es un placer señorita Misao –

- y ella es Yuki - la niña hizo una reverencia, la cual Misao contesto-

- disculpen si interrumpo pero Kaoru y yo tenemos que irnos-

-no, se preocupe-

Misao tomo a Kaoru del brazo y la estaba casi arrastrando, ella quería saber que había pasado entre ellos. Las chicas se alejaban...

- Yuki vamos a casa – dijo Kenshin tomando la mano de su pequeña sobrina, pero algo detuvo el paso de ambos...

- ¡¡Kenshin...respecto al café...me encantaría...que tal el a las diez le parece...aquí mismo...!!- pudo decir la chica.

- me parece...estupendo. - Kenshin se quedo parado viendo a las chicas marcharse en especial a una de coleta.-

- huy tío Ken... creo que te gusta Karu.- Esas palabras hicieron que el apuesto tío se sonrojara a mas no poder, además era por compensar la mancha en su blusa, nada mas, además el seguía amando a Tomoe. Kenshin no dijo nada ante el comentario de Yuki pero se fue muy pensativo hacia la casa.

* * *

_**En casa de los Saito. **_

**__**

Misao y Kaoru ya habían llegado a casa de los Saito. Entraron a la casa y subieron muy rápido a la habitación de Kaoru, esta se cambio de ropa y ya cambiada empezó a explicarle todo a Misao.

- pero no entiendo Kaoru...se supone que ustedes se odian. -

- si lo se y no lo entiendo -

- ¿Que no entiendes?-

- es que al ver su cara, no se Misao no te puedo explicar...pero lo que pude observar es que el no tiene ningún rencor hacia nosotros -

- y la niña tiene un gran parecido con... -

- si Megumi Himura, la chica que destrozo el corazón de Sanosuke... -

- tal parece que se volvió a casar –

- si Misao, creo que mi hermano aun siente algo por ella, sabes ella no lo merece... lo hizo sufrir mucho -

- pero la niña no tiene la culpa -

- si lo se, te comentare algo, no se por que... pero en ese momento le tome mucho cariño a Yuki, algo me decía que... -

- ¿cariño? Pero si la acabas de conocer -

- ¡Hay! No se como explicártelo... -

- Bueno déjame decirte Kaoru... -

- ¿Qué? -

- tienes una cita -. La chica se sonrojo, es verdad era una cita y no lo había pensado de esa manera.

- sabes que si tu padre se entera, estarás muerta -

- ni que lo digas, diré que me voy de compras contigo -

- seré tú confidente -

- siempre lo eres- Y así era Misao siempre había estado con Kaoru en los momentos mas difíciles, cuando su madre falleció ella se dedico a hacerle la vida mas alegre a Kaoru, mas cuando su ex prometido la había engañado, Misao estaba con ella en las buenas y en las malas, Kaoru sabia que siempre podría contar con ella para lo que fuera.

- además que ropa te pondrás -

- hay, ¡¡dios mío!! la ropa...-

- no te preocupes, tendrás que ir a la plaza, estoy segura que encontraremos algo-por algún motivo se encontraba nerviosa y tal vez ansiosa por la cita, era demasiado raro, nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado tener una conversación con Kenshin Himura y ahora tenia una cita, para Kaoru era aun extremadamente extraño aun no asimilaba bien la situación.

* * *

**__**

**_En casa de los Himura._**

**__**

Todos estaban en la sala de estar, una sala enorme con sillones realmente confortables, un ventanal enorme, se veía que los Himura habían invertido algo de dinero en la sala, ya que esta, estaba divina. Ya habían cenado estaban reunidos platicando, Megumi, Tae, Hiko mantenían una conversación, Yuki en la alfombra tratando de armar un rompecabezas, al parecer la niña tenia muchos problemas con el dichoso juego, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, ella lo terminaría a como diera lugar, así era Yuki no dejaba nada a medias, y por ultimo Kenshin estaba viendo afuera de la ventana la luna llena...

- _A Tomoe le encantaban las lunas llenas... -_

Yuki voltio a ver a su tío, tenia la mirada muy triste, a ella no le gustaba verlo así, también sabia que desde la muerte de su tía Tomoe el estaba mas pensativo que de costumbre y si sonreía, la sonrisa que emitía era falsa el no era el verdadero Kenshin y Yuki lo sabia perfectamente, dejo un momento su rompecabezas y se acerco a el.

- a mi tía Tomoe...-dijo agarrando su rostro con sus pequeñas manitas, las cuales eran tan delgadas, pequeñas y tan frágiles.

- no le gustarla verte tiste, tío Ken – el pelirrojo sonrió, esa niña, la quería tanto... tenia una foto donde Tomoe estaba cargando a Yuki, cuando aun era una recién nacida le daba tanta ilusión que Tomoe le diera un hijo, y sabiendo que la perdió y esperando uno lo entristeció aun mas, aunque Yuki tenia razón, Tomoe quería verlo feliz, el estaba dispuesto a ser feliz tal y como se lo había prometido a su querida esposa.

- tienes razón, ven te ayudare a armar ese rompecabezas -

- ¡YUPI! -

- nada de yupis es hora de dormir - Dijo la madre de la niña.

- ¿Qué?, tan pronto.... Pero mama... no seas así... un rato más –

- no mi vida... tienes que dormirte temprano... -

- pero yo toy... -

- si ya se que estas grande, siempre lo repites, las niñas grandes obedecen –

-Esta bien, Mami- Yuki se sentía derrotada, su mama siempre le ganaba.

-Meg déjala solo hasta que termine el rompecabezas- dijo Kenshin.

-Pero...-vio la cara de Yuki suplicándole con la mirada y a Kenshin su hermano queria estar mas Yuki, ella lo entenderia.

- bueno esta bien... Kenshin que no se duerma muy tarde ¿entendido? –

- si Meg –

- gracias mami, por eso eres la mami más bonita del mundo-

Tae y Megumi subieron, Hiko se quedo en la sala con Kenshin y Yuki.

* * *

Megumi y Tae estaban subiendo las escaleras para llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Tae le dijo algo a Megumi que la dejo muy pensativa...

-Megumi, dime ¿le dirás a Sanosuke lo de Yuki?-

La mujer de ojos azabaches se sorprendió tenia mucho tiempo que no oía ese nombre, ella claro esta, no iba a pronunciarlo jamás, su padre la había convencido que no era conveniente que el supiera lo de Yuki, el la había lastimado y de una manera según ella despreciable, como si fuera solo su juguete, el la utilizo.

**.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.- **

****

_Megumi estaba con Yuki en brazos tenia cuatro meses de nacida, era tan pequeña, ya que ella tenia un embarazo riesgoso, el parto había sido muy difícil pero al fin de cuentas todo salio bien su hija había nacido, algo pequeña ya que adelanto al parto, nació de siete meses, pero a pesar de todo esa niña era muy fuerte, sobrevivió, digna hija de sus padres .Estaban es la habitación de Megumi, en Tokio, agarro su teléfono celular marco, solo había una persona que la podía ayudar..._

_- ...moshi...moshi...-_

_- Tae soy yo Megumi -_

_- Megumi... ¿Qué paso? -_

_-necesito un favor -_

_- dime -_

_- mira tengo que ir al viñedo de mi padre -_

_- ¿Al viñedo de tu padre?, ¿Para que?-_

_- voy a hablar con Sanosuke el necesita saber que tiene una hija -_

_- pero Megumi.... -_

_- por favor Tae ya estoy decidida, mira lo que pasa en que mi padre y Kenshin no están enterados...si llegan a saberlo el lió que se armara -_

_- si lo se - _

_- te hable por que eres la única que... bueno amiga tu sabes que me puede cuidar a Yuki -_

_- Meg no tienes que preguntarme lo haré con gusto -_

_- gracias Tae no se que haría sin ti -_

_Megumi se encontraba en el avión que la llevaría al lado de su amor, ella aun lo amaba, aunque la hubiera lastimado tanto, aun así el debe saber que es padre. Ella se encamino a la casa de Sanosuke, estaba decidida a hablar con el iba a tocar la puerta de la entrada, habían personas en el jardín ya que oyó risas, era la risa de el, se asomo y lo que vio partió su corazón, era su querido Sanosuke con una amiga cercana de el, Magdalia Amakuza, el estaba cargando a un niño, como de dos o tres meses de nacido, se ve tan feliz haciéndole cariñitos al niño, acaso ya olvido tolo lo que pasamos, ya me olvido y __el formo una familia..._

_Las piernas de la chica empezaron a temblar, sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de cristalinas lagrimas, ella se quedo paralizada, pero no podía quedarse ahí ellos la escucharían, así que de todo el dolor que tenia en su corazón, salio corriendo lejos de ahí. Megumi tenia la esperanza que tal vez, era mentira lo que le había dicho su padre de Sanosuke, que el la había usado solamente para divertirse, el en realidad estaba enamorado de Magdalia._

**.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.- **

****

- ¡Megumi!- Tae le hablo y al parecer su amiga había estado recordando, cosas que nunca quiso volverse a acordar, del dolor que pasado en esos momentos. Ya saliendo de ese trance, pudo contestar aunque débilmente.

- ehh... -

- ¿Qué si le dirás a Sanosuke lo de Yuki? -

- no Tae, el ya tiene una vida, una familia yo no puedo hacer eso.-

- pero Megumi, tu me dijiste que ese día te fuiste corriendo, ¿no es así? -

- si -

- ¿Qué tal y si es un malentendido? -

- ¿Qué dices? -

- si Meg, que tal si en verdad no era hijo de Sanosuke, recuerda que tu me dijiste que no entendías muchas cosas, por que Magdalia tenia un novio en ese tiempo, además ella y Sanosuke siempre fueron amigos, ¿no es así?-

-si pero...-

- Recuerdo a Sano, el hablaba muy bien de Magdalia su amiga desde hacia tiempo, es muy probable que solo estaba de visita –

-si... Pero -

- Nada de peros, esta es tu oportunidad para recuperar lo que una vez perdiste-

-tienes razón creo que es hora de que Sanosuke sepa que tiene una pequeña hija- Megumi sintió como si le devolvieran el alma, otra vez, de repente volvió a sentirse viva, viva como antes, tenia la esperanza de que Tae tuviera razón.

* * *

****

**Fin del capitulo 2.-**

**Bueno vamos a los reviews:**

****

**Hitokiri Battousai 26**hay tal parece que odias demasiado a Tomoe, jejeje a mi no me cae mal, para serte sincera, prefiero a Kaoru como pareja de Kenshin, bueno creo que en este capi se aclaran varias dudas. Te quiero agradecer por que me dejaste un review, me subes el ánimo como ni tienes idea.

**Aya-Mery**si yo también me la pase genial con eso de buscar en nombre, jajaja no te preocupes por lo de la platica, bueno friend ya que terminaste de leer el capi, ¿Qué te parecio?, espero que te haya gustado.

**Kaoru Himura: **¿de verdad quedo espectacular? Te juro que todavía no me la creo,

Es que lo que no puedo creer que este fic alla tenido mucha aceptación, yo dude mucho en mandarlo, mas bien no estaba segura si les iba a agradar. En fin no te aburro con mis palabras, muchas gracias por el review.

**Kaoru Himura14:** si como le comentaba a Hitokiri Battousai, Tomoe no me cae nada mal, si en muchos fics la ponen de mala, no me gusta que la pongan así, ya que ella no lo era, pero cada quien tiene preferencias y por eso lo respeto. Bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**justary-san****** Muchísimas graciasss por tu review TTTT te juro k todos los lectores me hacen llorar de felicidad, snif...snif... tu también puedes contar conmigo, para lo que necesites...

**kayla-chan******si a mi me dolio mucho matar a Tomoe, inclusive quería dejarla unos capis mas, pero TT lo tuve que hacer. No quería ponerla de mala, gracias por tu review y por los animos que siempre me das, amiga.

**naoko L-k:** hay que bueno que te gusto la niña, a mi también me agrada mucho le estoy tomando mucho cariño al personaje, tanto que le hice un dibujo de ella, jejeje creo k me traume, pero es k me encanta. Y si ella es la excusa pefecta. Quiero agradecerte por mandarme reviews, es algo muy lindo para mua, recibirlos.

**crystal-dono: **primero con nada, gracias por leer mis ocurrencias, que bueno que te gusto el fic, ¿Qué promete mucho? Has dicho, órale espero que el resto de la historia no te decepcione para nada. También te agradezco k me dejaras un review.

**ladylancelot8: **Friend!! Te prometo que hablare con mis padres sobre el viaje, me hace tanta ilusión conocerte TT, espero k me dejen ir, si pongo cara de niña bueno nn, los podré convencer, en fin te dejo, ya me duelen mis dedos de tanto escribir.

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo 2, por favor díganme sus ****comentarios, los esperare ansiosa.**

**Se despide su amiga Holly Rainard.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**

* * *

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, por si alguien no lo sabe (que creo que no es así) pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

* * *

**Amor prohibido **

**Capitulo 3.-**

Kaoru Saito estaba en la sala con su padre Hajime Saito, este tenia un semblante bastante serio a decir verdad y la chica iba a una esquina de la sala y regresaba, así se paso varios minutos de un lado al otro, ambos estaban esperando al hijo mayor Sanosuke Saito, desde ayer no sabían nada de el, ni una llamada de su parte, desde que le dieron la noticia de que los Himura habían regresado, tomo su motocicleta y salio como alma que lleva el diablo, sin dar explicación alguna, así era ahora su hijo había cambiado mucho desde que el y la chica Himura se dejaron.

En ese momento oyeron el sonido de su motocicleta, la preocupación que ambos tenían se había esfumado, Kaoru voltio a ver a su padre y le dio una sonrisa, el solamente cerro los ojos con cara de resignación, la chica fue hasta la entrada para ver a su hermano mayor, cuando lo vio lo abrazo.

- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti –

-..............................................................–

- Me alegro que estés aquí – la chica no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad.

- Lo lamento – alzo la mirada, alguien se acercaba a ellos era su padre.

- Sanosuke -

- padre yo- se separo de su hermana, y recibió un golpe en la cara.

-que esto no se repita me oyes-

-..............................................................-

-¿Dónde estabas?-

- estaba con mi novia, lamento no haberles avisado-

-desde que sales con esa tal Yumi, andas más desenfrenado que nunca, compórtate como un chico de tu edad, no parece que tengas 27 años –

- ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte entonces?-

- Hace cinco años, todo esta muy bien, desde que Megumi Himura te dejo, te las has pasado de mujeriego, sin ninguna formalidad, dejaste la carrera a medias y lo peor es que ni siquiera trabajas, eres un mantenido-

- yo iba a casarme con ella, cuando se enteraron las familias de ambos lo impidieron de inmediato y a ella le importo más su familia, que lo que teníamos, así que me alegro que me impidieras estar con ella, ya que no queria estar con alguien, a la que no l eimporto lo suficiente -

- Tienes que superar eso de una buena vez, ya han pasado cinco años, no puedes vivir en el pasado-

- Yo amaba a Megumi, fue hace tiempo, y ya no la quiero, tu dices que aun no lo supero pero estas completamente equivocado –

-Espero que tengas razón, ya no hay ningún lazo que te una a ella-

- Padre, lamento preocuparte tanto, pero no me digas que cambie mi forma de ser, así soy, si quieres no soy una molestia y me voy de aquí.-

- Has lo que se te de la gana - fue lo ultimo que dijo, ya que no soportaba esa actitud de su hijo, no aguanto mas y subió a su recamara.

Desde que la madre de ambos había muerto, la relación padre-hijo se había deteriorado, aunque su padre tenia razón Sanosuke había cambiado mucho desde que paso lo de Megumi, el seguía siendo un gran hermano, pero ahora se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, su mundo ahora era estar en bares, apuestas y estar cambiando de novia como si cambiara de calcetas, así era su vida, al parecer no se saciaba de una, aunque ya llevaba cinco meses con su novia, Yumi Komagata, eso era un logro para el, tenían una relación abierta, es decir que ninguno de los dos es fiel, la conoció en un bar, ella trabajaba ahí como bailarina, según ellos fue amor a primera vista, Sanosuke le compro a su novia un departamento y ahora el la mantenía económicamente. Kaoru estaba completamente segura que ella solo lo quería por interés, lo peor es que según su Kaoru, Sanosuke lo sabía, era más bien un acuerdo entre ambos, dinero a cambio de placer.

Kaoru no aguantaba más la situación todo eso era demasiado para ella, no entendía el cambio tan drástico que su hermano había dado, si no fuera por ella el ya ni siquiera estuviera en el pueblo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Sanosuke sabia que era por el que su hermana siempre se ponía de esa manera, el odiaba cuando hacia llorar a Kaoru. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- No llores mi pequeña Jou-chan –

-..... Snif....snif.....-

- Por favor no llores, me duele mucho verte de esa manera –

-...es que...si tu te vas...snif... Sano yo te quiero mucho... snif....no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos...snif...-

- Yo... no se que decirte Kaoru.-

- prométeme que...snif...que no te iras-

- Kaoru...yo no lo se...-

- por favor... no te pido que cambies, solo digo que cuando te vayas de fiesta... avises donde estarás –

- si es así... yo te lo prometo-

- Gracias Sano – Así se quedaron mucho tiempo abrazados, Kaoru tenia que hacer que Sanosuke volviera hacer el de antes y lo primero que tenia que hacer es que deje a esa problemática noviecita que tenia, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

* * *

Hiko se encontraba en su despacho, el trabajo es algo que no se toma muy a la ligera el hombre, dedica casi todas las horas del día al trabajo, esa mañana había recibido una llamada que a su hija le agradaría mucho oír.

Como todas las mañanas Megumi bajaba al despacho a ver a su padre para darle los buenos días, esta mañana no era la excepción.

- ¡Ohayou Gozaimasu! –

- Ohayou Gozaimasu –

-¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno aquí en el despacho? –

- Espera...-

- dime -

- Toma asiento – la mujer entro con mucha clase al despacho y se sentó con mucha elegancia en la silla delante de su padre –

- Te escucho -

- Me llamo el Sr. Takuro –

-¿el Sr. Takuro?, disculpa... pero no lo recuerdo -

- El dueño del hospital -

-Ah el hospital que se encuentra en el centro del pueblo –

- Así es -

-dice que necesitan un personal, al parecer una doctora, esta indispuesta, su embarazo esta muy avanzado y tiene que descansar un tiempo –

- pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo –

- Bueno me pregunto si tú la podrías sustituir unos cinco o seis meses en lo que ella da a luz y se recupera – A la chica se le ilumino el rostro, ella se había graduado en medicina, en Tokio ella era una doctora muy reconocida, pidió un tiempo para regresar al viñedo... y ahora estaba ayudando a su padre con el negocio familiar...

- Me hace mucha ilusión –

- Entonces, ¿aceptas? -

- yo no puedo... el viñedo es mucha carga para ti y para Ken-san y... además quien cuidaría de Yuki, Tae ya no puede ayudarme, ella va a ayudar a su hermana Sae, con el restaurante que tienen aquí....el akabeko -

- no importa, Kenshin y yo nos las arreglaremos y sobre Yuki, podrías meterla a un jardín de niños, mira este es muy conocido- dijo mostrándole un folleto de la escuela- y son unos profesionales, además Kenshin y tu asistieron, cuando eran muy pequeños.... a ese colegio.

- Vaya si que estas preparado.... Además yo no...-

- Siempre hay que estar preparado para todo y no insistas, además ya le dije al Sr. Takuro que aceptabas – Megumi tomo las manos su padre y lo miro con mucho agradecimiento.

- Gracias... si llegas a necesitarme me avisas.... no se que decirte... -

- Espero que a esa niña le agrade la idea, es igual de terca que su madre –

- además ya estaba pensando inscribirla para que no se aburra en la casa, ella necesita conocer a niños de su misma edad -

- bueno yo te digo que empiezas este lunes –

- esta bien, gracias.-

* * *

Kaoru estaba empezando a despertar, después de la conversación que tuvo con su hermano, recordó que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, es muy probable que Sano me trajo a la habitación, pensó, era una bella mañana, los rayos del sol le daban a su delicado rostro, eso le molesto un poco, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy feliz ese día, se recostó de lado, volteo a ver el reloj que tenia a su derecha, marcaba las 7:30....

- ¡¡no puede ser llegare tarde!! - diciendo esto, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha lo mas rápido que pudo, era increíble la rapidez con que hizo las cosas, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tomo las llaves de su automóvil, estaba muy apurada, pero afortunadamente, solo tuvo un inconveniente con un chico con una motocicleta, de ahí en fuera el camino hacia la escuela había sido algo normal.

Cuando al fin llego a su destino, estaciono su automóvil y se bajo dirigiéndose al salón....

Kaoru era licenciada en pedagogía, una bonita y joven maestra de jardín de niños, por suerte ese día era viernes y ya le tocaba un merecido descanso, le encantaba su trabajo aunque a veces era demasiado agotador, los niños pequeños suelen ser algo hiperactivos y muy traviesos, sobre todo en las mañanas muchos lloran por que no quieren entrar y en la hora de recreo todos se emocionan demasiado y es muy difícil calmarlos para que entren al salón. Pero a pesar de esto Kaoru era una excelente maestra cariñosa, comprensiva, justa y sobretodo estricta, claro sin sobrepasarse del todo.

Entro al salón, los niños estaban muy hiperactivos, fuera de su lugar, gritando y corriendo, al fin y al cabo eran niños de cuatro años, pero al entrar, pareciera que los chiquillos habían visto un fantasma, se sentaron con tal rapidez en sus pupitres y todos guardaron silencio.

Kaoru les dio los buenos días a lo cual los chicos le devolvieron el saludo, pero se quedo mirando un lugar, el asiento de casi la ultima fila, del lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba la ventana, un niño de cabellos cafés que caían delicadamente en su frente, piel blanca y con unos ojos verdes realmente hermosos. Se acerco al pupitre del pequeño, el niño estaba llorando, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, el pequeño la miro a los ojos y la abrazo, Kaoru le devolvió el cariño, ese niño era muy especial para ella, el era de carácter muy sumiso, era tranquilo, callado, educado, siempre ayudaba a sus compañeros en lo que podía...

- Satori, ¿Por qué lloras? –

-snif... es...que...- pauso un momento y se dio cuenta que sus compañeritos de clase estaban mirándolo atentamente, esto lo sonrojo, a lo Kaoru se percato inmediatamente de esto, Satori no le diría nada si estaban oyéndolo los demás chicos, así que opto, por tomar su pequeña mano y llevarlo fuera del aula ahora que el digiera lo que le había sucedido.

- por favor, no se muevan de sus lugares.- se dirigió al resto de los alumnos.

Ya fuera del salón, Kaoru observo que el pequeño Satori, tenía un golpe en el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Que paso?, ya no llores Satori, no me gusta verte así -

- snif...es...que me caí tía – Kaoru sabia que el niño mentía, ese no era el tipo de golpe de una caída, ella no lo iba a obligar a decir la verdad, el tenia que confiar en ella, aunque la maestra sabia lo que realmente había pasado, los niños de tercer año de Kinder, siempre molestaban al niño, pidiéndole su almuerzo, pero Satori es un niño que no se mete con nadie en la escuela, por eso el nunca había hecho el intento por acusar a, aquellos niños, el no quería problemas de ningún tipo, Kaoru le tenia un cariño muy especial a Satori, ya ella lo vio nacer, ya que la familia del niño y la de Kaoru se conocían desde hacia mucho y se llevaban muy bien, y al fin y al cabo era como su sobrino.

Después entraron al salón, las clases habían pasado con regularidad, para Kaoru pasaron muy lentas, tal vez por que estaba deseando que ya terminaran, y es que al otro día tendría una cita con, nada menos y nada mas que Kenshin Himura, lo único que ella esperaba es que su padre no se llegara a enterar, por ahora realmente se armaría un lió tremendo, para Kaoru la necesidad de saber que fue lo que paso entre las familias, esa incertidumbre la tenia desde muy pequeña, pero sabia que de su padre no iba a salir palabra alguna sobre aquellos acontecimientos pasados.

* * *

Megumi estaba conduciendo su camioneta, en la parte trasera se encontraba la pequeña Yuki, la niña no sabia realmente a donde se dirigían, tenia una ligera esperanza que su madre la llevaría al fin a conocer a alguien, a quien ella deseaba ver por primera vez, le alegraría el tan solo saber, que el la quiere, que tan solo el se preocupara por ella, el solo saber eso, la alegraría demasiado. Se esta empezando a desesperar, ella tenia que saber a donde se dirigían.

- ¡Mami! -

- dime, pequeña -

-¿a ronde vamos? -

- Vamos a ver si te puedes inscribir, a la escuela –

- ¿a la escuela? – se sintió mal al saber, a donde se dirigían, no quería decirle a su mama que quería ver a su padre, seguro y que se molestaba, estaba dispuesta a esperar a que ella le digiera cuando irían a verlo-

- si, a la escuela –

- ¿voy a ir con Ampi, Aya, Kayla y Anayay? –

- No, Yuki ellas viven lejos –

- Mami, yo las estraño -

- lo se Yuki. Ya veras que encontraras mas amigas aparte de ellas, esta escuela te gustara, además llevaras un uniforme y estoy segura que te veras muy bonita con el –

- ¡Si un unifome!....demo Mami... ¿que es un unifome?

- Hay Yuki, nunca cambias, ya vamos a llegar-

* * *

Era ya la hora de salida, de los niños del jardín de niños, a una joven y bella madre se le hacia tarde para ir por su pequeño, venia saliendo de la clínica donde trabajaba, había pedido permiso para ausentarse unos meses, su embarazo ya estaba algo avanzado, había llegado, al fin a su destino, bajo del taxi y se acerco a la puerta ahí estaba Kaoru, empezaron a entablar una conversación.

- ¡hola Kaoru! -

- ¡Magdalia!,.... pensé que Shouzo vendría por Satori -

- el iba a venir, pero el trabajo se lo impidió -

- Sabes, el embarazo te sienta muy bien, te ves radiante, Shouzo debe estar muy feliz de tener una esposa como tu, y ahora otro hijo,...- suspiro - debe ser hermoso encontrar a tu pareja ideal y formar una familia con esa persona - dijo con cierta melancolía, en su mirada, la cual no paso desapercibida por la chica castaña.

- Kaoru, no te pongas así, todos en algún lugar tienen una persona con la cual se complementan y unen sus vidas para formar una sola, estoy segura que la tuya debe de estar muy cerca de ti, solo que no te haz percatado de eso.-

- Espero que tengas razón – terminando de decir esto, llego corriendo Satori.

- ¡Mama!, ¡Mama! –

- Hola, pequeño Satori –

- Mami, ¿y papa? –

- el no pudo venir, por eso hoy vine yo, vamos Satori se nos hace tarde y tengo que hacer la comida –

- Nos vemos luego Kaoru, mandadle saludos, de mi parte a Sano –

- Espera Magdalia, ¿no quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –

- No quiero causarte una molestia –

- Mami, quiero ver al tío Sano –

- Que tal, si mañana vamos a visitarlo, – el niño asintió con la cabeza, pero con una mirada y gesto de desilusión-

- demo, ya lo extraño Mami –

- Bueno, esta bien además aun falta para la cena, creo que después de visitar a Sanosuke, no iremos a casa ¿de acuerdo? –

- ¡Yupi! –

- vamos, a Sano le dará mucho gusta verlos –

Terminando la plática, esperaron unos minutos en lo que los demás niños se marcharan, cuando ya no quedaba ninguno de la clase de Kaoru, los tres se dirigían al estacionamiento de la escuela, donde se encontraba el coche de Kaoru, los tres entraron, la chica de negra cabellera iba a arrancar el coche, cuando una camioneta se acerco, y se puso delante del auto de Kaoru, esta estaba dispuesta a empezar a salir del estacionamiento, pero Magdalia la detuvo.

- Kaoru, mira - dijo señalando en dirección donde una mujer de cabellos negros, abría la puerta trasera y ayudaba a bajar a la pequeña del coche - Acaso.... Pero no puede ser.... –

- Si puede Magdalia, los Himura regresaron – estaban viendo como Megumi y Yuki se alejaban.

- después de cinco años se atreven a regresar, y Sano.... ¿el ya lo sabe? –

- si, no lo tomo muy bien, según el no le importa en lo mas mínimo, pero no creo que sea asi –

- me lo imagino, ella fue el amor de su vida, pero ahora el esta con Yumi, te seré sincera Kaoru esa mujer no me agrada en lo mas mínimo –

- A mí tampoco, al parecer Megumi entro a la escuela –

- ¿y esa niña?, ¿será su hija?, tiene un gran parecido con Megumi.-

- si es su hija –dijo cortante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- disculpame Magdalia pero no quiero hablar mas de eso –

Después de aclarar eso se dijeron a casa de Kaoru, el camino fue tenso, Kaoru hubiera deseado bajarse del auto y reclamarle a Megumi, el sufriendo que le había provocado a Sanosuke, pero por ética y además que había niños presentes no lo hizo.

* * *

Misao Makimachi se dirigía casa de su amiga Kaoru, como le había prometido ese día iban a comprar la ropa mas adecuada, para la cita de Kaoru, por alguna razón ambas estaban algo emocionadas, y es que Kaoru no había tenido una cita en meses. Cuando llego a su destino, la ama de llaves, le abrió la puerta, la condujo a la sala de espera, ahí se encontró con Sanosuke y con una mujer que no estaba dispuesta a ver ni siquiera en pintura.

- ¡comadreja!- Sanosuke se alegro mucho al ver a la chica, hacia tiempo que ya no la veía, se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla, con mucho cariño, este gesto no le vino en gracia a una mujer que estaba conversando muy bien antes de que hiciera acto de presencia Misao.

-¡cabeza de pollo! – saludo al chico muy efusivamente, Misao noto la mirada, de cierta mujer, que se encontraba enfrente de ella.- Veo que no estas solo –dijo con gran énfasis.

- pues...- trato de decir ya que su "amorcito", lo interrumpi

- Al parecer eso te molesta, ¿no es asi Misao? – la ultima frase la pronuncio con algo de coraje.

- Pues... sabes algo... a ti no puedo ocultártelo Yumi, por más que trato de cómo es que el tori-atama puede andar con una... mujer como tu-

- ¿Cómo yo? – dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

-Misao.... Yumi... por favor no empiecen ahora- Sanosuke trato de calmarlas, siempre que se veían, las platica terminaban en discusiones.

- asi es como tu, una oportunista que solo quiere sacarle dinero –

- lo que pasa es que estas celosa, comadreja... –

-¿celosa? De ti, no me digas, prefiero ser mil veces una comadreja a ser una resbalosa y una cualquiera.-

- pues seré según tu, lo que me dices, pero por lo menos tengo al hombre del quien estoy enamorada, no como tu, que vives frustrada, por que en el fondo sabes que Aoshi Shinomori jamás te haría caso.-

Ellas siempre discutían pero Yumi sabia como hacer que Misao se sintiera mal, Sanosuke sabia que la comadreja no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas, si no se habían peleado a golpes era por que el estaba ahí, Misao estaba dispuesta a darle su merecido a Yumi, se acerco a ella furiosa, Sanosuke la detuvo pero estaba tan enfadada que no la sujeto a tiempo.

Entonces Misao le proporciono una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda a Yumi, esta tampoco era de dejar las cosas asi y Sano esta vez fue mas audaz y detuvo a su novia antes de que esta se le aventara a Misao, Yumi trato de zafarse, pero el gallo era muy fuerte para ella.

- Déjame... Sanosuke, esta vez esta me las paga-

-por favor Yumi, cálmate –

- ¿Que no vez que ella me golpeo?, ¿Por qué siempre la defiendes?-

- No la defiendo, es eso que te tienes que calmar- Yumi se enfureció y se soltó de Sanosuke y le dio una cachetada.

-Estoy harta de que siempre te pongas de su lado – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, estas discusiones eran muy comunes, entre Misao y Kaoru contra Yumi, lanzándose indirectas, el trataba de que se calmaran pero Yumi siempre salía enfadada.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-cuando recuerdes quien es tu novia, vienes al departamento- dijo muy molesta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de furia a Misao y Sanosuke, cerro la puerta tras de ella con gran fuerza. Yumi se dirigía a la entrada cuando se encontró con Kaoru, Magdalia y Satori, ni siquiera, los tomo en cuenta y siguió su camino.

- Tal parece, que Sano y ella, discutieron nuevamente.-

- Si Magdalia siempre es lo mismo con ellos dos.... Vamos es muy probable que Sanosuke se encuentre en la sala, le dará tanto gusto verlos- se dirigieron a la sala, cuando entraron vieron a Misao quien estaba con la cabeza baja y a un muy confundido Sanosuke.

-¡Tío Sano!, ¡Tío Sano!- el niño corrió hacia el.

- que... ¿Satori?, ¿Magdalia?, ¿que hacen por aquí?- Sanosuke le acario la cabeza, revolviéndole en cabello al pequeño.

-venimos de visita Sanosuke, ¿acaso te molesta?-

- No en lo absoluto, solo que me hubieras avisado, habría hecho que preparan algo especial de comida-

- Misao...- dijo Kaoru se acerco a su amiga la noto algo deprimida- ¿ocurrió algo?, no me digas que Yumi y tu discutieron...- aunque Misao estaba dolida, por el comentario, no quería arruinarle la tarde a Kaoru.

-¡no paso nada!, ¿verdad Sanosuke?- le lanzo una mirada al chico, la cual entendió muy bien.-

-es que Yumi, al parecer se fue muy molesta- dijo Magdalia.

-Si, lo que pasa, es que ya saben, como toda mujer tiene esos días del mes-

- ¡Misao!, recuerda que debemos ir de compras-

- si, es verdad vamos que se nos hará demasiado tarde-las chicas se empezaron a despedir.

- Nos vemos, Magdalia fue un placer verte- dijo Misao.

-el placer es mío-

-bien, hermano te quedas muy bien acompañado, nos vemos adiós Magdalia y Satori, Sanosuke nos veremos más tarde-

-Hai- diciendo esto las chicas dejaron la habitación, Sanosuke noto que su pequeña Kaoru estaba más feliz de lo que normalmente siempre estaba-

* * *

Megumi y Yuki ya habían regresado de la escuela, Kenshin estaba en la habitación de Megumi, quien estaba en el baño discutiendo con la pequeña, al parecer la habían aceptado en la escuela, aunque al principio esta se negaba a asistir, pero su mama fue muy directa con ella y le explico la situación, lo cual aunque Yuki este muy pequeña, entendió perfectamente, lo único que no le agrado mucho, fue al descubrir que el lo que era el uniforme, se negó rotundamente a usarlo. Cuando al fin pudo convencerla en usarlo, salieron del baño, para encontrarse con un Kenshin algo desesperado por que su sobrina saliera.

- y bien que piensas Ken-san.- el antes nombrado, volteo a ver a la pequeña, la miro de abajo para arriba, tenia unos zapatos negros, también tenia sus calcetas, usaba una faldita azul marino, una polo blanca con el logotipo del colegio, la camisa era tipo marinero, con una tipo corbata de color rojo, y por ultimo un gorro blanco, que al parecer según Megumi debía usar, al terminar las clases.

-¡Yuki!, te ves muy bonita-

- no me guta, este unifome-

-vamos, ya te explique que debes usarlo-

-si, te ves muy bien, estoy seguro que te ira muy bien-

-¡tío Ken!, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-

- Lo lamento mi pequeña tengo que ver unos asuntos en el viñedo, pero nos vemos al rato, ¿esta bien?- la chica solo dijo si, moviendo la cabeza, Kenshin se dirigía a la puerta cuando.

- ¡Ken-san espera!, Yuki y yo iremos mañana en la mañana, al parque de diversiones ¿te gustaría venir?-

-¿mañana en la mañana?.... lo siento Megumi pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer.-

¿Y se pude saber que es el asunto importante que debes tratar?-

- lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.- salio de la habitación dejando a una Yuki triste al saber que su adorado tío no iría al parque y a una Megumi muy confundida-

* * *

Misao y Kaoru ya habían pasado por varias tiendas, entraron a una que Magdalia les había recomendado, la chica ya se había probado infinidad de ropa, aun sin encontrar la indicada, Kaoru se encontraba en el probador mientras Misao le pasaba y le pasaba infinidad de ropa, todas sin convencerlas del todo, ya algo desesperadas pidieron ayuda a una empleada del lugar.

-¿Que es lo que buscan?-

-bueno yo...-

-queremos algo sexy, pero no demasiado descubierto, algo fresco, ya que es de día, que le de vida, no queremos colores opacos, pero tampoco colores que se distingan de aquí a dos kilómetros de distancia, algo que también sea muy cómodo, que este a la moda, pero lo mas importante que sea algo muy especial y muy lindo.- dijo Misao.

-¿es para una cita?-

-asi es- dijo Kaoru muy apenada.

-con las características que me describes y sabiendo que es una cita, tengo lo indicado para ti, esperen un momento ahora se los traigo-

- Misao, no entiendo por que estoy tan nerviosa y la vez ansiosa.- Kaoru se dio cuenta que su amiga no lo contestaba, abrió un poco la cortina del probador, para verificar que Misao se encontrara ahí, y si lo estaba aunque vio que estaba deprimida.-Misao... ¿ocurre algo?-

-¿Que?... no...no Kaoru- en ese instante llego la señorita con el conjunto ideal para Kaoru.

-¿Que les parece?- dijo.

- ¡Es hermoso!-

-¡Es perfecto para tu cita!-

* * *

****

**Fin del capitulo 3.-**

****

**Bueno aquí esta el capi espero que haya sido de su agrado, pero para ser sincera tengo mis ligeras dudas, les deje una parte del capitulo 4, asi que podrán imaginarse un poco que es lo que podría pasar, hablando de eso, ¿que es lo que quieren que ocurra en la cita?, bueno espero que me respondan esa pequeña pregunta, para no hacer mas largo esto vamonos a los review!!:**

****

**Hitokiri Battousai 26: **bueno creo que lo de Sanosuke y Megumi, tendrá que ser después ahora me quiero centrar en lo de la cita de Kenshin y Kaoru, gracias tu tampoco escribes nada mal. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar los siguientes capis, ya que este digamos que me costo algo de trabajo. Bueno no te distraigo, besos y efectivamente nos estamos leyendo.

**Aya-Mery :**jajajaja!! Es verdad pensara lo que no debe ¬¬, pero bueno ya que, lo de la lada, no se como le digan allá en España, yo también empezare a buscar. Lo de escena, creo que saldrá después de la cita, no te impacientes, todo a su tiempo, aunque espero que no sea mucho. Jajaja!! Nos estamos leyendo, ¿vale?, nos vemos friend!

**naoklo L-K: **gomen nasai, tendrás que esperar un poquito, pero vendrá en el siguiente capi, y lo de Sano, vendrá después, creo que a finales del 4 o en el 5 , aun no estoy segura, yo tambien espero que salga bien y que les siga agradando. Bessotes y un abrazote! Te cuidas, y esperare tu review!

**ladylancelot8: **simon! Cuanto tiempo jajajaja!!, bueno si no teneis sugerencias (eso es bueno o malo), en fin, espero que ya termines tu fic y tambien que Jessica lo acabe, tengo ganas de seguir leyendolo, ese día me dejaste picada! T.T, pero entiendo que tengo que ser paciente, lo del sueño me espanto te lo juro jajaja ahora me cae que... ¡soy bruja! Jajaja!! En fin nos estamos viendo, aunque ahora no tan seguido (¬¬ deberes escolares), pero espero que los fines de semana, nos encontremos por el MSN, oki me voy con los demás reviews, que me caigo de sueño!, adiós amiga un beso! Y un abrazo!

**kaoru Himura: **esta bien, en ese caso te responderé mucho jaja! Bueno que te puedo decir si crees que quedo espectacular, U.U no diré absolutamente nada (niña regañada), jaja! Arigato por tu reviews! Y por los lindos mails que me has mandado, muchas gracias, un besote!, esperare tu review n.n

**Kayla-chan:** Hola friend!!, yo tampoco tengo idea que sucederá con Saito, pero no creo que se lo tome del todo bien, pero tratare de poner eso pronto, aunque para ser sincera creo que falta un poco, también tratare de no tardarme en actualizar, yo también quiero saber que sucedera en el tuyo T:T, también el tuyo esta mono!, gracias por los animos.. Te cuidas, y muchos bessillos!! .

**justary-san**jejeje!! Espero haber entendido bien lo que me dijiste dar a entender UU pues... no lo se, jamás e hecho una escena de ese tono (por llamarlo de esa manera), y no se si me atreva a mandarlo, sobre lo otro, ¿crees que interactuaron muy rápido?, OK te prometo que pondré mucho K&K, yo también reitero lo mismo cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites!, un abrazo y nos estamos viendo!

**Giuliana: **¡¡nueva lectora!!, ¡¡nueva lectora!!, primero que nada bienvenida a este fic, aunque no esta muy bueno como otros que andan esta pagina, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, para que les siga agradando, quiero agradarte el haber tomado algo de tu tiempo y mandarme un review, me hace mucha ilusión. Bueno chao y cuidate besoss!!

**gaby (hyatt**¡holas! Que bueno verte nuevamente por aquí... sobre lo Sano y Meg... bueno digamos que fue una parte de lo que realmente paso, entre ambos, lo cual se sabrá mas adelante, espero seguir contando contigo, en los demás reviews ya que para mi, cuenta mucho tu opinión. Te dejo y nos vemos la proxima! Arigato por tu review, me despido un beso! Y un abrazo.

**Anayay: **espero que todo haya salido muy bien en tu evento, ya luego me contaras, ahora vengamos a tu review, asi es eso vendar después, lo Ken y kao, se sabra en el siguiente, solo una preguntita amiga, ¿que es lo que esperas que ocurra en la cita?, bueno espero que me lo conteste, tratare de actualizar muy rapido! Bessillos y nos estamos viendo!! chaito!

**Bueno que les puedo decir, solo que estoy muy feliz, por todos los reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capi, aunque para ser sincera estuvo algo aburrido, pero prometo que el siguiente estara mejor. Espero seguir contando con ustedes. **

**Nos vemos y hasta la proxima! **

**Se despide su amiga Holly Rainard. **


	5. Capitulo 4

**Rurouni Kenshin no es de mi propiedad, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y esto no lo hago con ánimo de lucro, simplemente lo hago por entretenimiento, asi que no me demanden por favor.**

**Amor prohibido**

Capitulo 4 

Misao Makimachi abrió la puerta de su casa, entro al vestíbulo y dejo caer la correspondencia, no era el momento adecuado para leerla. Colgó su abrigo en el closet de la entrada. Al darse vuelta y empezar a caminar estuvo a punto de tropezar con su perrita schnauzer miniatura.

-¡Oye! ¿Que sucede Umi?- su puso de rodillas y acaricio las orejas a la perrita color sal y pimienta, el animal estaba deprimido, ya que no salto de felicidad como de costumbre al verla entrar, tenia dos meses que dio a luz, y Misao no podía quedarse con los cinco perritos asi que los dio en adopción, había recibido la llamada de que cuatro de ellos ya tenían un hogar solo faltaba uno, pero estaba dispuesta a encontrarle hogar a todos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Umi ladro e hizo un sonido de tristeza.- Eso pensé, pero sabes que es lo mejor.- dijo Misao atravesando el vestíbulo con la perra pegada a los tobillos, ingreso a la sala.

El sonido del teléfono, la saco de sus amargos pensamientos, quien será en estos momentos, pensó. Había entregado todo lo encargado en el trabajo, tal vez sea la contestación de la novela que estaba escribiendo, eso la alegro aunque sea un poco, escribir era un gran pasatiempo, cabía reconocer que ella lo hacia de maravilla, las grandes insistencias de Kaoru hicieron que Misao, mandara su novela a una editorial, en la compañía le dijeron que le devolverían la llamada, su aceptaban publicar su obra la sacaría de muchos problemas económicos que tenia, se acerco a la pequeña mesa, y levanto la bocina.

-¿hola?- dijo Misao.

- con la señorita Makimachi por favor.-

- ella habla.-

- Hablo de la editorial Informant –

-¿de verdad?, Y ¿que les pareció? – Dijo entusiasmada

- lamento decirle que su novela no reúne los recursitos que nosotros buscamos.-

-Oh…Yo...lo entiendo.-

- pero le agradezco de antemano la molestia que se tomo en pensar en nosotros.-

- muchas gracias señorita.- Y todo había cambiado de repente.

Aquella agradable vivienda, era un oasis de paz. Pero aquel momento, Misao no estaba disfrutando de la atmósfera. Era irónico y curioso como las cosas podían cambiar de un minuto a otro: un momento antes se encontraba feliz, por un instante se olvido de todos los problemas que tenia que estar cargando los últimos meses, su abuelo Okina Makimachi, se encontraba en un estado de salud grave, su vejez se notaba cada vez mas, con cada intervención quirúrgica, a duras penas podía pagar los gastos de ella y de su abuelo; los Saito la habían ayudado mucho, hablando económicamente, Misao sabia que no podía abusar de ayuda, a pesar que no se la negarían, lo de su rechazo en su novela, en la cual había trabajado muchos meses; pero lo que más le dolió ese día habían sido las palabras de Yumi Komagata: ''_pero por lo menos tengo al hombre del quien estoy enamorada, no como tu, que vives frustrada, por que en el fondo sabes que Aoshi Shinomori jamás te haría caso''. _Era suficiente para ella, y tal vez Yumi tenia razón, Aoshi se había ido, tenia como cuatro años que no sabia nada de el, se había marchado lo había hecho ya que le ofrecieron una oferta de trabajo que nadie podría rechazar aunque de vez en cuando regresaba al ver su casa cerca del lago, y se quedaba una que otra semana sin salir de ahí y lo que mas le dolía es que no iba a siquiera saludarla, solo la llamaba para preguntarle como estaba y que el se encontraba muy bien. Pero en los últimos tres años era como si se hubiera desaparecido como si estuviera muerto, claro que no lo estaba ya que en las noticias pasaron el compromiso con una modelo muy exitosa, Nadeshiko Takeda, aunque era una mujer muy fuerte, esto ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que sacar todos los sentimientos que había estado ignorando y guardando, se tiro al mueble de la sala, y hundió su cara en una almohada del sillón, dio un frito ahogado y las lágrimas salieron sin poder evitarlas.

…………………………………………………..

El ambiente en el pequeño pueblo se ponía cada vez mas frió, estaban en la época de otoño, falta muy poco para que todo la vista de colores opacos cambiara, para pasar a un ambiente frió con un vista excepcionalmente bella, cuando el rió se congelara, las autopistas se llenaran de nieve y las personas empezaran a adornar sus casa con motivos navideños.

-¡Yupi!, ¡Yupi!– la pequeña jugaba en el parque central del pueblo, se sentía tan aburrida que quería salir a pasear no aguantaba ni un solo día estar encerrada, aunque su mama le dijo que no podría ir si no se llevaba un suéter, aunque aun no llegara el invierno, al ambiente se estaba poniendo mas fresco y le dijo que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, ya que hoy la familia Himura tendrán una visita muy especial.

- ¡Yuki! ¡No te vayas a ensuciar!- dijo la mujer de edad ya avanzada, ama de llaves desde hacia años en la casa Himura.

- ¡Hai! ¡Nana!- todo era nuevo para ella, no tenia amigos aun, le gustaba mucho la casa de su abuelito, era muy grande, ahí se encontraba lejos de Tamono, como odiaba a ese hombre, pero la mayor ilusión de Yuki era encontrar a su padre, Megumi le había dicho que el vivía en el pueblo donde estaba la casa de su abuelo, el solo hecho de estar muy cerca de el, la emocionaba ansiaba el día de conocerlo, aunque su madre se había negado rotundamente.

…………………………………………………..

-¿no deseas pasar y tomar te?- dijo Magdalia en la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Si! ¡Quédate tío!- dijo Satori

-No gracias, será otro día, hoy tengo que ir a ver a Yumi, esta molesta.-

-Esta bien, Sano no te preocupes.- dijo Magdalia tratando de disimular que le agrada esa relación, además era la vida de su mejor amigo, ella no tenia por que meterse, ya que el era totalmente conciente de su relación con Yumi.

- Nos veremos después tío –dijo Satori entrando desilusionado.

- Hai, ¡Satori! Recuerda lo que te dije de esos niños, ¡deberías de darles una paliza y asi enteran! – dijo despidiéndose y empezando a salir de la entrada de la casa.

-¡Sanosuke!- dijo Magdalia.

- Hai- dijo Satori, el chico era muy miedoso para atreverse a hacer algo como eso, su madre le había inculcado que no todo se arregla con violencia, muy diferente a su tío Sanosuke, el pequeño entro a su casa.

- Bueno es la verdad, no debe dejar que abusen de el.- dijo empezando a salir de la casa.

-¡sano espera!- dijo Magdalia alcanzándolo.

- Magdalia, tu sabes que me preocupa Satori, y por eso no me gusta que los chicos se burlen de el, disculpa si no te gustan los consejos que le doy. –

- Esta bien no te preocupes, es eso que tengo que hablar contigo de otra cosa, no pude decírtelo en tu casa por que se encontraba Satori ahí, además es un tema delicado.-

-Magdalia, no te preocupes solo dilo.-

- Esta bien, que piensas acerca de… bueno tu sabes, respecto a los Himura, como sabes ellos han regresado, me preguntaba… ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer al respecto?-

- No lo se – Sanosuke se quedo callado y bajo la mirada, ni siquiera el sabia como reaccionaria cuando se encontrara con alguno de ellos, para ser más precisos cuando se encontrara con _ella, _Sano sabia de antemano que el tenia una relación ''estable'', y era de suponer que Megumi también la tendría, no sabia hasta hora nada de ella, aunque la curiosidad lo mataba quería saber si ella ya tenia a alguien especial, o si estaba comprometida o tal vez casada con hijos, la ultima opción la vio mas probable, era extraño habían pasado cinco años, aunque el siempre se decía que tenia que odiarla por ser una Himura y por lo que ella le hizo, no sabia con exactitud lo que sentía por Megumi, en cinco años pueden pasar muchas cosas y el ahora esta feliz con su novia, se sentía libre y no quería comprometerse a nada.

- gomen nasai, no quería que recordaras ese tipo de cosas, se que son duras para ti.-

- No te preocupes, además ya lo he superado, no me importa nada de la vida de esa mujer…- dijo secamente saliendo de la casa.

-_yo creo que aun te importa esa mujer…- _dijo Magdalia sin que Sanosuke pudiera escucharla.

Sanosuke solo se dispuso a caminar, tenia que ordenar sus pensamientos, simplemente había cambiado su humor en ese momento, solo por las palabras que Magdalia le había dicho, lo habían hecho dudar de sus sentimientos; ni siquiera presto atención a donde iba, ya se había alejado del camino que debía tomar, el tenia que ir a hablar con Yumi, pero se había desviado y llego al parque central del pueblo…

…………………………………………………..

- ¡Pequeña Yuki! –

-¿shi?- dijo la niña desde arriba de la resbaladilla.

- es hora de irnos, su madre se enfadara si no llegas a tiempo para la cena.-

- shi es verdad, el sol ya se esta durmiendo.- dijo la pequeña desilusionada deslizándose por la gran resbaladilla - Demo…-

- ¿que pasa?-

- necesito ir al baño.-

- por eso, vamos rápido a casa.-

- demo, me hago pis, por favor.- dijo implorándole a la joven con ojos llorosos.

- esta bien, iremos al café, tendrá que ser rápido, ¿esta bien?- Yuki solo asintió aliviada.

Después de su visita al cuarto de baño, Yuki se sentía aliviada era hora de ir a su casa, la niña se acerco a darle las gracias al señor ya algo grande de edad, ya que se le notaban las canas y las arrugas en su cara eran muy notables, Gensai dueño del _''Tokio's café''. _Le ofreció una paleta a la niña, la cual acepto gustosamente.

Cuando salieron del café, Yuki tenia en su mano su dulce y su pelota, al intentar quitarle la envoltura a su dulce, se le resbalo de las manos la pelota, la niña por inercia corrió a tras de la pelota, que se encontraba a mitad de la calle, corrió sin darse cuenta de los coches que podían pasar. Solamente volteo a ver como un automóvil se le acercaba a gran velocidad, las luces blancas delanteras del auto, hicieron que la niña cerrara sus pequeños ojos. Sintió miedo y ganas de gritar pero su mismo pánico se lo impidió. Lo único que podía escuchar era la voz de su Nana, gritándole que se alejara.

Yuki sintió como dos fuertes brazos la tomaban en brazos su pecho, por ese momento se sintió aliviada, solo vio negro y dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de aquel hombre, este le tomo la cabeza para tranquilizarla era tan pequeña, el joven se dio cuenta que la niña se había desmayado y tener que pasar por ese susto, pensaba el joven. La mujer que manejaba el auto se bajo a gran velocidad para cerciorarse de que Yuki estuviera bien, afortunadamente solo había sido un susto y no había pasado a mayores.

La pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontró con un hombre que no había visto nunca en su vida, pero le pareció familiar, era extraño la manera en que el la miraba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, a Yuki no le gustaba que la miraran fijamente y por largo tiempo, pero este hombre no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estaba muy impactado. Pero el aun la tenía en brazos y no la soltaba, se había quedado completamente sorprendido solo por ver a la pequeña.

-Ali…ali…ga…to…- dijo débilmente y muy sonrojada Yuki. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, el joven la soltó del abrazo en el que la tenía, la bajo delicadamente. Yuki se dio cuenta que el joven respiraba rápidamente.

- ¿Senior? –

- Niña… ¿Cómo… te llamas? – dijo Sanosuke cortadamente

La nana recordó por que ese joven se le hacia muy familiar, era un Sanosuke Saito, si su querida niña Megumi descubriera que Yuki y el se habían visto, seguro se enfadaría, el no tenia por que acercarse a la niña y si por casualidad se lo encontraban por ahí, que salieran sin que este las viera, esas habían sido las ordenes de Megumi.

- Yuki – dijo sin chistar

- ¿Y tú mama… como se llama ella?- Sanosuke estaba seguro que la madre de esa niña era _ella_, solo quería cerciorarse, ambas eran idénticas, le sorprendió ver a esa niña, era solo que no se lo esperaba.

- Mi mami… es…- intento decir pero la nana la interrumpió.-

- Es… mi hija… Yuki es mi nieta….- mintió y rogaba por que Sanosuke no la reconociera- Arigato por salvarla… demo es tarde y tenemos que irnos ya.- dijo agarrando a Yuki de la mano y llevándosela lejos de ahí.

Mientras se alejaban Yuki volteo a ver al joven, este por su parte solo veía a las dos siluetas perderse en el parque, sin aun sobreponerse del todo, solo una niña de no mas de cinco años, había hecho que se quedara como en un tipo de trance, el pensó que podía ser la hija de Megumi, que ella ya tenia una vida, pero luego la anciana la cual le pareció conocida, pero no lograba recordar quien era, le decía que era su nieta, eso quería decir que no era hija de Megumi ya que la señora Himura, murió de una grave enfermedad. De pronto un sentimiento de alivio se apodero de el, alivio al saber que ella, tal vez no había formado una familia, se reprochaba el mismo al pensar eso, ya que no sabia si el aun la amaba o si ese amor se había convertido en odio.

…………………………………………………..

Megumi se encontraba en la gran cocina de estilo antiguo, ella estaba decidida a preparar la cena para _el, _le agradaba verlo después de tres años, solo se comunicaban por teléfono y no era muy seguido, debido al empleo de el y estas vacaciones de víspera de año, deseaba verlo otra vez, el había salido del pueblo, y el le había comentado que vendría uno o dos meses de descanso a su casa de campo, cerca del lago en el pueblo.

Metió las pechugas y las piernas de pollo en una bolsa de pan molido y especias y la sacudió; luego coloco la carne en una bandeja y la metió al horno, a temperatura media.

Mientras hacia la ensalada, un extraño presentimiento la invadió, de pronto pensó en su hija, dejo todo lo que iba a hacer, para dirigirse a aquel parque, que tanto recuerdos tenia de el, escucho que se abría la gran puerta delantera y un momento después Yuki entro corriendo a la cocina, cuando su madre la vio le partió verla asi, aun estaba asustada. La niña comenzó a llorar.

-¿Que pasa, mi vida?-

-snif…mami…- Megumi tomo a Yuki en brazos, espero que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Por favor, Kikyou termina con la comida.- dijo Megumi saliendo de la cocina con su hija en brazos, se fue a la sala, ya había pasado como veinte minutos, la niña se empezó a quedar dormida en los calidos brazos de su madre, Megumi la recostó, le dio un beso en la frente sabia lo afortunada que era de tenerla como hija.

Después de dejarla recostada fue con la nana para que le explicara lo que le había pasado a su hija.

- nana, venia tan asustada ¿Que le sucedió a Yuki? –

- lo que sucedió… es que la pelota se le fue de las manos… y bueno ella… corrió tras ella… afortunadamente un joven la salvo… antes de que un coche… bueno usted sabe-

-¿¡Que!? ¿Que no la cuidaste bien?, ¡te la deje a tu cuidado pudo haberle pasado algo malo!- dijo Megumi alterándose.

- perdóneme mi niña, es que ya no soy tan joven y cuidar a una niña tan llena de energía como Yuki…- pauso para tratar de evitar su llanto, pasaron uno segundos para que Megumi entendiera que había sido un accidente, le costo trabajo el solo hecho de pensar que pudo perder a la personita que mas amaba…

- Mi pobre hija por eso es que estaba tan asustada.-

-Por favor perdóneme.- dijo haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

- demo… ¿Quién era ese joven?- Megumi le extraño que al preguntarle eso a su nana, ella cambiara de una expresión de arrepentimiento a una de… ¿pánico?-

-yo…no lo conozco… nunca lo había visto…-

-que raro… el no sabe que le estaré eternamente agradecida por salvar a mi hija.-

El sonido de la puerta las hizo distraerse de la conversación, se trataba de Kenshin seguidamente un hombre realmente atractivo, alto, de cabello negro, ojos azules como la noche, tenia una cara llena de serenidad y seriedad, Aoshi Shinomori era su nombre.

Después de unos largos tres años volvía a ver a su primo, esos ojos la miraban fijamente como inspeccionando cada parte de la figura de Megumi, al parecer de Aoshi ella no haba cambiado mucho, su corazón comenzó a latirle mas rápido con cada paso que daba Megumi hacia el, se estaba dando cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado del todo.

- a pasado tanto tiempo.- dijo Megumi mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, se quedaron asi varios segundos, hasta que la mujer sonrió y lo abrazo, Aoshi se quedo sin saber que hacer, su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte temía que incluso ella los pudiera escuchar sus latidos, el le devolvió el abrazo lleno de amor, pero no de amor fraternal.

- Aoshi hijo, a pasado una larga temporada que no sabemos de ti.- dijo Hiko saliendo del despacho y dirigirse a los presentes.

- si lo se.- dijo separándose delicadamente de Megumi para acercase a su tío y estrecharle la mano cordialmente.

- cuéntanos Aoshi ¿que has hecho estos tres años?- dijo Kenshin.

- solo trabajar.- un hombre de pocas palabras, que no va con indirectas y dice las cosas como son sin rodeos.

- ¿trabajar?, y ¿que paso con la modelo que tenias de novia?- dijo Hiko en tono lleno de curiosidad. Los presentes lo miraron fijamente, Aoshi iba a hablar cuando…

- Disculpen la interrupción, ¡OH!, pero si eres ¡tu! ¡Joven Aoshi!- dijo la nana acercándose a el proporcionándole un abrazo. –Lamento la espontaneidad es que me alegra verle de nuevo joven.- el chico solo asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Asi lo olvidaba! la comida esta lista niña Megumi.- dijo la anciana sonriendo.

Mientras cenaban en la gran mesa del comedor, Aoshi les había contado que su prometida y el habían terminado hace meses y después de trabajar sin parar por tres años decidió darse un merecido descanso, en la cómoda casa de campo que tenia, era agradable volver a los hábitos de antes, cenar con la única familia que le quedaba.

Las horas volaron, ninguno se dio cuenta de la hora, hasta que Kenshin se sobresalto diciendo que si no dormía temprano no llegaría a tiempo a una reunión que el decía que tenia, Aoshi se quedaría esa noche en la casa Himura a petición de ellos, les parecía inadecuado que un miembro de la familia, no durmiera es esa casa. Aoshi ayudo a Megumi a llevar a Yuki a su recamara para recostarla en la amplia habitación, cuando se disponía a salir…

- Espero que nuestra relación no allá cambiado.-

- No ha cambiado Meg, te aseguro que seguirá igual como la hemos llevado hasta ahora.-

- Me alegra tanto oírte decir eso, me preocupaba que…bueno tú sabes a lo que me refiero.-

- Lo se, por eso no debes preocuparte.-

- Gracias.-

- Buenas noches Meg.-

- Buenas noches Aoshi.-

El reloj de la mesilla decía que eran las dos de la madrugada, el cuerpo de Aoshi se sentía exhausto. Miro alrededor pasa acostarse en la confortable cama, en la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció, algunas cosas que el pensaba que se habían perdido, seguían ahí. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente lo distrajo y atrajo su atención en ella.

Cuando vio de quien se trataba quedo atónito ante la imagen de Megumi con su bata de dormir sumamente corta con la cual se le acentuaban todas sus curvas de color rojo, con esos labios carmesí, ese cabello suelto negro como la noche y esos bellos ojos cafés. Se le acerco sensualmente, el se quedo sin saber que hacer, solo continuo sentado en el borde de la cama semidesnudo con aquel excelente cuerpo y totalmente atónito.

- _Deseo._- dijo Megumi sentándose arriba de el y acercando sus labios a la oreja derecha de el.- _deseo…que esa relación…si cambie…- _terminando la frase mordió suavemente el lóbulo de Aoshi.

- _no… podemos… Megumi_.-

-_claro que podemos_.-

- _se puede… pero no debemos_.-

_-¿Por qué no?, hace siete años no pensamos lo mismo, ¿recuerdas?-_

-_Claro que lo recuerdo_.-

-_Quiero que empecemos otra vez, y que no nos importe que nuestro amor sea un ''Amor prohibido''_.-

Durante una décima de segundo, Aoshi la miro como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. Entonces la abrazo; había pasión, deseo y calor, pero no había prisa. Era como si tuvieran el resto de su vida para disfrutar del uno al otro. La habitación parecía desvanecerse a su alrededor.

Abrió sus ojos con una rapidez y se encontró solo en esa habitación con el sombrío mobiliario y muy masculina, miro el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. No le costo mucho trabajo quedarse dormido, no tardo ni un segundo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Ya había tenido sueños románticos, e incluso eróticos, antes.

Esto no le solía pasar muy a menudo, le ocurría cuando se encontraba nervioso o con falta de sueño. Y considerando que antes de quedarse dormido estaba pensando en Megumi, no era tan raro que se le apareciera en sueños.

Esto no podía salirse de control, como había pasado hacia siete años atrás, cuando decidió volverse más independiente yéndose a vivir a la casa cerca del lago, herencia de sus padres, el no podía permanecer ni una noche más, agradecería la hospitalidad, pero el, tenia que alejarse de ella.

…………………………………………………..

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru Saito se sentía de maravilla, estaba emocionada por la cita, no había salido con alguien desde… ¿hace cuanto?, se dijo a si misma era la oportunidad de salirse de esa rutina que tanto le aburría.

La habitación de Kaoru era tan espaciosa, mas de lo que ella necesitaba, se dirigió al baño, se miro fijamente en el y se quito la pijama, que tenia el olor peculiar a ella, jazmines. Luego se dio una ducha caliente para permitir que una lluvia caliente como de agujas de quitara la rigidez del cuello y hombros.

Al terminar, se seco el cuerpo con la toalla y luego se paso el secador electrónico por el cabello negro, sedoso y a la altura de por debajo de los hombros.

La característica más notable de Kaoru eran esos ojos enormes y de un azul intenso, no se consideraba muy bonita, aunque se lo digieran muy a menudo.

Media hora después con su nuevo vestuario, se miraba al espejo estaba muy cómoda con lo que tenia puesto, incluso a ella se le hacia raro el interés que había mostrado para la cita. Kaoru antes de bajar a la escalera y dirigirse al '_'tokio's café''_, tomo el perfume de su tocador y se hecho un poco, eso era el ultimo toque, el ultimo que necesitaba.

Cuando bajo de las escaleras solo vio a su padre tomando tranquilamente café y a Sanosuke sentado al lado de el, en el comedor, se veían tan lindos asi, sin discutir, pensaba Kaoru, le extraño ver a su hermano tan serio, su cara esta bueno ella no podía explicarla como si algo le hubiera sorprendido mucho.

Kaoru se sentía extraña cuando ambos sintieron la presencia de ella, era normal que se le quedaran viendo, estaban como examinándola de los pies a la cabeza. Sabia que se le hacia tarde asi que solo con señas se despidió.

-¿tienes alguna cita Kaoru?- dijo su padre, el sabia de antemano que cuando Kaoru tenia alguna cita usaba el perfume de su madre.

-¿Quién yo?- dijo riendo irónicamente. Ambos hombres se le quedaron viendo eso la hizo ponerse mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.- ¡No padre!, claro que no. Iré con Misao a tomar un café, no tardare.-

- esta bien, Kaoru como tú digas.- dijo Saito un poco molesto sabia que Kaoru estaba mintiendo pero no quería a obligarla a que se lo contase.-

- nos veremos en la cena Jou-chan.-

- claro Sano, adiós a ambos.-

Mientras Kaoru manejaba hacia al café tenia en su cabeza muchas preguntas las cuales se las preguntaría a Himura, ¿Por qué le invito un café?, era obvio que por enmendar el pequeño accidente que tuvieron ese día, ¿quiere comentar lo que sucedió con nuestros hermanos? Pensaba la chica, o de la gran rivalidad que existe entre las familias, tal vez el de una vez por todas la sacaría de esa duda de su cabeza, que había estado teniendo el resto de de vida, ¿Por qué inicio esa rivalidad? Solo esa pregunta hacia que le doliera su cabeza.

Cuando Kaoru llego al café, pudo observar desde la ventanilla de cristal, la silueta de Kenshin, esa cabellera roja hacia que nunca se perdiera, lo hacia diferente a todos los demás, único. Abrió la puerta corrediza y se dirigió hacia donde esta Kenshin Himura…

**Continuara….**

**Fin del capitulo 4.-**

**Hola! Primero que nada, disculpen la demora!, es que tenia problemas con la inspiración. **

**Les quería preguntar que ropa puede llevar Kaoru, tal vez le parezca tonto, pero es que a mí no se me ocurrió nada de nada. Por eso no había dicho que ropa tiene por que no se cual ponerle aun ToT, en fin bueno que les pareció el capi? Para serles sinceras lo cambie todo a ultimo momento jeje, y el resultado final me gusto mas que el anterior, además eso le da mas emoción al fic!, espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos. Ahora me voy a los reviews: **

**ladylancelot8: **primero que nada! Felicidades nuevamente por tu fic, me encanto ya te lo había dicho?? (Creo que no). Jeje respecto a tu sugerencia claro que la tomare pienso que aun es muy pronto, y bien que te pareció este capi?, espero que me respondas!! Te cuidas mi friend!! nos vemos!besos chao!

**Hitokiri Himura20**te dejocon gusto a poco? U.U k mal!, bueno creo que trabajare mas en ello, sobre la cita disculpa que la allá atrasado, es que adelante el regreso de Aoshi, sobre Yumi jajaa!! Creeme que lo pensare, pero ahora la necesito, pobre Misao U.U te prometo que no seré tan dura con ella, ya le vendrá lo mejor para después. Y por supuesto que no me haces perder tiempo!, muchas gracias por el review! besos, abrazos y muchos ánimos

**naoko L-K**: jejeje hola! Pues digamos que aun ni yo se que puede pasar en la cita U.U, es que cuando lo planeo termino haciendo otra cosa, y hoy me paso lo que te comento, se supone que la cita era para este capi, y mira con que Salí, lo cambie a ultima hora!. Respecto a Yuki k linda eres, que bueno que si la entiendes, me cae re-kawaii esa niña, Gracias!! Por el animo! Espero que la historia siga siendo genial como dices! Un beso! Wapa!! Bye!

**Kaoru Himura: **hola wapa! Respecto a la ropa… weno creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que aun por mas que he pensado no se me ocurre que ponerle a Kaoru, es increíble que algo tan ''sencillo'' como la ropa me cuente tanto trabajo, me encanta que sigas pensando de esa manera!, realmente tenia dudas de que te dejara de gustar! Y otra vez gracias x los lindos mails! Esperare tu review! Te cuidas y un besote!! Linda! Chao!

**kayla-chan**friend!! K tal?? Espero que te encuentres muy bien!, creo que ya te diste cuenta k aki apareció Aoshi! Bueno creo que un ''poco diferente'' a como es (¬¬ un poco??) bueno quería hacer algo diferente también, claro sin cambiar del todo, espero que alla sido de tu agrado, tengo dudas respecto a este capi.

Un saludo! Animos!! A tu kayla! Kiero ver ya tu fic U.U, pero esperare el tiempo que sea necesario jejeje. Chao wapa!

**Kaoru-Hino**antes que nada, bienvenida al fic, claro no esta tan bueno como algunos que estan por aquí, pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, claro que habrá mas de Kenshin y de Kaoru!, me encantaría que lo siguieras que lo mejor esta por venir! Gracias x el review!! Saludos!

**gaby (hyatt**solo te pido paciencia, por fis! Todo vendrá a su tiempo, ahora tengo k centrarme en lo k&k, y lo de Aoshi, pero el encuentro vendrá eso tenlo por seguro, tratare de actualizar rápido para que no tarde en pasar… me despido y muchas gracias por el review!

**Anayay: **friend!! Jeje claro siempre hay una primera vez para todo, jejeje claro que me ayudaste ya estoy pensando la trama del siguiente capi. Perdon por la demora, la inspiración estaba escasa, (¬¬ demasiado diría yo), weno friend espero verte pronto por el MSN, claro ya no es tan seguido T.T pero espero verte por ahí pronto!

Te dejo, te cuidas!! Chao!

**Aya-mery**: friend como ves este capi?, espero que te alla agradado U.U. gracias x el review! (aun no arreglo lo del interner U.U) pero espero que nos encontremos por ahí, o me ire a la oficina de mi mama, jaja! Se despide con muchos besitos y una gran abrazo Holly, Nos vemos friend!

**KaOrA-FGV-16**: la cita creo que ya no la puedo atrasar mas ya me pasaría de mala, respecto a lo sano y Meg bueno eso esperara un poco, además el ya se encontró con Yuki, jeje vaya k si se impacto.Espero que este capi te allá agradado como el anterior!

nos vemos, cuídate mucho, y mucha suerte en todo. Chao wapa!

**giuliana**: no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago gustosa n.n jeje no te preocupes algunas avanzaran primero que otras, pero todas tendrán lo k les corresponde! Aki ya tal vez te saque un poco de dudas lo de la pareja Aoshi & Misao (mas bien creo que te di mas dudas) pero bueno todo vendrá a su tiempo, claro tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible! Gracias por el review! chaoo y cuídate besos.

**Y bien que les pareció este capitulo? Creo que fue algo muy diferente, no yo me lo esperaba me salio de improviso, y la historia la he modificado un poco a lo que tenia pensado, jejeje! pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo estará mejor. Espero seguir contando con ustedes. Muchas gracias a las que me han mandado reviews! **

**Nos vemos y hasta la próxima! **

**Se despide su amiga Holly Rainard. **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Rurouni Kenshin no es de mi propiedad, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y esto no lo hago con ánimo de lucro, simplemente lo hago por entretenimiento. **

**Amor prohibido **

Capitulo 5 

* * *

Cuando Kaoru llegó al café, pudo observar desde la ventanilla de cristal, la silueta de Kenshin, esa cabellera roja hacia que nunca se perdiera, lo hacia diferente a todos los demás, único. Abrió la puerta corrediza y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kenshin Himura…

Se acercó a aquella mesa para cuatro personas, estaba nerviosa, además que iba a hablar con él, ni siquiera sabia por que había aceptado la invitación, con un: _''lo siento''_, bastaba, pero tampoco iba a ser una grosera y no aceptar una invitación. Aunque para ser precisa se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, con cada paso que daba los nervios la invadían, pero que se le iba hacer, tenía que saber de una vez por todas, por que sus familias se odian tanto.

Kaoru Saito.- dijo Kenshin al percatarse que alguien se encontraba detrás de él, y la vio, era ella, una hermosa pelinegra con unos zapatos de tacón, no muy altos, con una falda de mezclilla a media pierna arriba del muslo y una blusa manga tres cuartos de color blanco.

Se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció el asiento donde Kenshin estaba hacia momentos sentado, Kaoru lo acepto gustosamente, mientras observaba como él se sentaba en el asiento que se encontraba frente a ella.

Y ahí estaba él, un atractivo caballero que afrontaba tranquilidad, con una imponente figura vistiendo unos pantalones vaqueros, no muy ajustados y con una camisa blanca, desabrochada en los primeros dos botones.

Kenshin Himura.- murmuro, ambos se encontraban sin saber que hacer o decir. El silencio incomodo los invadía se miraban implorando que alguno de ellos hablará primero-

¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? – dijo amablemente una jovencita. El silencio se había ido, ambos suspiraron aliviando aquella carga tan pesada.

creo que un jugo de naranja, por favor… - dijo Kaoru, aliviada de que el silencio se haya ido.

¿y usted? – dijo la joven pidiéndole su orden a Kenshin.

yo… un café - dijo enarcando las cejas en un gesto amistoso.

¿alguno en especial?

expreso, por favor.

¿desean algo más?- ambos se voltearon a ver, haciendo graciosas expresiones de que con eso bastaba… por ahora.

En un momento les traeré su orden.- dijo la joven alejándose de la mesa.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?- dijo Kenshin sin añadir nada mas, la última vez que se vieron fue hacia cinco años atrás, donde hubo una gran disputa entre las familias, pero ahora el simple hecho de recordar esos momentos, hacia que le doliera la cabeza.

cinco años…- respondió Kaoru, es verdad había pasado mucho tiempo, tantas cosas, en esos amargos tiempos...- ¿Cómo se encuentra Megumi?- realmente Kaoru no sabia por que pregunto por ella, tal vez por inercia o algo parecido, no era que le agradara del todo hablar sobre lo sucedido, sin embargo con tal de hacer platica con Kenshin, tenia que preguntar al menos por ella.

pues… ella se encuentra bien...- se quedo como reflexionando un momento, Kenshin no estaba dispuesto a preguntar sobre su hermano Sanosuke. Y volvió a arquear las cejas, aunque de un modo no muy amistoso como hace unos minutos, se había percatado que Kaoru se esforzaba mucho por romper el hielo y entablar una conversación - Aunque no tenemos que hablar de eso, si no te parece.- dijo aliviando la tensión que hubiera podido formarse.

Creo que lo que pasó entre ellos, ese odio familiar… quedó en el pasado… - dijo Kaoru tristemente.

creo que es absurdo, aunque admito que en ese tiempo yo…- paro en seco, estaba a punto de decir algo no muy agradable.-

¿nos odiabas, te comprendo… yo también te odiaba.- dijo Kaoru viendo como Kenshin se encogía de hombros, ella se sintió mal por su repentina confesión.-

Desde que tengo uso de razón, los Himura y los Saito siempre se odiaron.- murmuro Kenshin. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta de despejar de una buena vez su duda, la pregunta que se había planteado durante mucho tiempo.

¿Acaso sabes por que el odio entre nuestras familias?- dijo Kaoru repentinamente, Kenshin se sorprendió a saber que ella no supiera nada respecto al tema, tenia la esperanza de que ella lo sacara de la duda y era patético que a pesar de tantos años el aun no supiera nada, salvo que rivalidades laborales por ser una de las familias mas importantes de ahí y ambas con su propio viñedo.

No estoy muy seguro, para ser sinceros… por más que trato hablar con mi padre al respecto no logro averiguar nada sobre ese asunto.

Asi es, ese odio no es por lo que paso con nuestros hermanos, yo los odiaba desde mucho antes… recuerdo que en una reunión de la Universidad…estabas ahí con Aoshi, Megumi y Tomoe…- Pauso al observar como la mirada de Kenshin cambiaba completamente como si sus ojos se nublaran en aquel momento y una gran tristeza lo estuviera invadiendo en ese mismo instante. Kaoru se dio cuenta que había tocado un tema delicado, se entero por medio del periódico que la esposa de Kenshin había muerto hace poco tiempo.

que imprudente fui… no debí hablar de eso…Gomen nasai.- dijo tomándole con ambas manos y con su pulgar acariciando la mano de Kenshin.

No te preocupes… las cosas pasan por una razón.- dijo tristemente y mirando fijamente la mano de Kaoru.

No la conocí lo suficiente, pero parecía ser una gran persona.

Tomoe era una mujer adorable.- aseguro Kenshin con tristeza.

Kaoru se sentía muy cómoda aun sosteniendo la mano de Kenshin que ni se había percatado de que aun la sostenía, fue entonces cuando la señorita llego con la orden…

lamento interrumpir, pero aquí esta lo que ordenaron…. Haber un expreso para el caballero… y un jugo de naranja… para la señorita.- dijo la joven castaña mientras se retiraba.

Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Saito permanecieron inmóviles mientras se miraban. El no decía nada solo contemplaba la delgada y fina mano de Kaoru, era extraño para el, pero esa chica lo hacia sentirse bien. Kaoru por su parte se sintió culpable y terriblemente avergonzada por ser tan espontánea y tomar la mano de Kenshin sin avisar.

* * *

Aoshi Shinomori durmió mal aquella noche. Aunque la cama era confrontable, la formalidad del dosel y la soledad que aquella habitación transmitía le hicieron sentir frió y ni siquiera las mantas extras que le había dejado la nana sirvieron de algo. Cuando por fin pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño, los primeros rayos de luz entraban por la ventana y las finas cortinas no ayudaban.

Se levanto y descorrió las cortinas y Aoshi pudo ver el cielo azul entre manchas blancas, sin duda iba a ser un hermoso día.

Se dirigió a tomar una relajante ducha y vaya que la necesitaba, no tardo mas de veinte minutos en terminar de bañarse, se miró al espejo, se encontraba todo mojado, con el torso al descubierto y las gotas escurriendo, tomo la toalla y empezó a secarse. Saco de su maleta la primera muda de ropa que encontró, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca.

Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, no notó a nadie alrededor, solo algunas voces provenientes del despacho de Hiko, se acercó y…

¡Tío Aoshi! – dijo la pequeña Yuki al verlo parado en la puerta y corriendo hacia el.

¿Aoshi, esto no lo vemos todos los días, es muy raro que te despiertes a esta hora.- dijo Megumi viendo como Aoshi cargaba a su hija, aunque este no fuera de los hombres muy afectivos que digamos, cuando se trataba de Yuki, el cambiaba algo ese carácter que tanto lo caracterizaba y ese aspecto de hombre frió que tenía.

Estaba cansado por el viaje.- dijo bajando a Yuki, quien corrió al lado de su abuelo.

¡por fi! Abuelito di que shi!-

Yuki no empieces de nuevo, ya hablamos, no podemos ir solas a la feria, habrá mucha gente, por favor hija entiende.

Bueno no se supone que irían con Kenshin.- dijo Hiko

él me dijo ayer que tenia un asunto importante que arreglar hoy.

¿hoy¿Estas segura?

Si eso me dijo, me extraño, por que no me quiso decir que asunto.

bueno abuelito. ¿Venes conmigo y mi mami?

Lo siento pequeña, pero es que tengo asuntos importantes que hacer en el viñedo.

Ya escuchaste a tu abuelo, no iremos las dos solas.-

demo… ¡mami yo quelo ir!– dijo la pequeña con gran tristeza y al borde de las lagrimas.

Yo las acompaño.- dijo Aoshi quien hasta ahora había permanecido callado, el no podía negarse a esos ojitos canelas llenándose de lagrimas de Yuki.

¡Yupi¡Viva el tío Aoshi! – dijo la pequeña saltando de felicidad.

Aoshi no quiero molestarte, en verdad, incluso ayer me comentaste que tenias varios asuntos que arreglar aquí en Nigata. – dijo Megumi

no es molestia.

¿Seguro?- solo obtuvo por respuesta un movimiento de cabeza por parte de el.

Esta bien Yuki ve por tu chaqueta.

¿de verdad mami?

si, de verdad.

¡Yupi¡Iré a la feria! - Yuki saltando de felicidad.- nana iré al parque con mamá y tío Aoshi.

* * *

Estaba exhausta había estado llorando toda la noche, normalmente estaba alegre y su cara nunca mostraba ningún signo de tristeza; pero hoy… hoy era diferente, los problemas la abrumaban no tenia ganas ni siquiera de levantarse de la cama. Pero no era de la clase de personas que se dan por vencidas, claro que no lo era, el trabajo era la única manera de sacarle de la cabeza todos los problemas que le bajaban en ánimo.

Respiro profundamente.- Es ahora o nunca.-dijo y reunió todas las fuerzas posibles y se levanto de la cama para estirar su cuerpo y tomar un refrescante baño, sintió el suelo frió bajo sus pies y se acercó al marco de la ventana, abrió las gruesas cortinas de su cuarto y contempló las ruidosas aves buscando alimento, sonrió, como le encantaban los animales.

Se dirigió a la cómoda de la habitación, mientras atravesaba el cuarto. Buscó la bolsa de baño, la abrió y saco una navaja de afeitar y una barra de jabón, luego se desvistió frente a la cómoda. Se miro al espejo: cuerpo firme, bien proporcionado, senos suavemente redondeados, vientre plano, piernas esbeltas; había heredado los pómulos de su madre, la piel suave y el cabello negro; pero su rasgo más característico era el color de sus ojos: tenia ''ojos semejantes a las esmeraldas'', como le gustaba a Soujiro decir.

Con la navaja de afeitar y el jabón en las manos, se dirigió al baño, coloca la toalla donde pudiera alcanzarla y abrió los grifos de agua, le gustaba la manera con que el agua la relajaba. La noche había sido muy larga y sentía la espalda tensa, tomó el jabón, hizo espuma y comenzó a afeitarse las piernas, al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en toda la situación por la que estaba pasando.

Se quedó un poco más en el baño antes de salir y secarse con la toalla. Miró a su alrededor, vio la hora, diez con cincuenta y cinco minutos…

¡10:55, no puede ser, Sanosuke y los demás llegarán en cualquier…- Ding dong, fue el sonido que se escucho.

¡Ya voy! – grito Misao desde el baño.

Fue al armario lo más rápido posible, se puso su ropa interior y buscó un vestido, por fin escogió uno verde con un ligero escote al frente, no era un vestido pegado, ni muy corto, se lo puso y se miro en el espejo, volviéndose de lado a lado; le quedaba muy bien, y resaltaba con sus ojos, le daba la imagen que considero que seria la apropiada. Uso muy poco maquillaje, aunque le gustaba verse al natural, ese día quería verse muy linda, solo un poco de sombra y rimel para acentuar la mirada, un poco de brillo en los labios, y después un poco de perfume. Encontró un par de pequeños aretes, se los puso y luego calzo un par de sandalias marrón de tacón bajo.

Ding dong. – Volvió a sonar.

¡Ya voy! – dijo cepillándose el largo y sedoso cabello negro, lo dejo suelto y se miro al espejo… ''No'', pensó, agarro una liga y se hizo una trenza… ''Mejor''.

Cuando terminó, dio un paso atrás y se examinó; se veía bien, ni muy arreglada ni muy informal, no quería exagerar; después de todo sabia a que atenerse.

_-¡Comadreja abre la maldita puerta se nos hace tarde!- _

¡Diablos!-murmuró y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, por poco se cae, si no fuera que se agarro de la pared, no vio que su perrita Umi estaba en frente de ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta notó a un Sanosuke desesperado, a Magdalia sonriente como siempre junto a su esposo Shouzo y su hijo Satori.

Ya era hora comadreja.-

Gomen nasai, lo que paso es que me quede dormida.-

si como no, se ve que tardaste mucho arreglarte.

No es verdad lo primero que vi, lo agarre y lo que me puse.

Si claro como Soujiro nos alcanzara en la feria tardaste tanto.- Misao abrió los ojos como dos platos soperos y se sonrojo al máximo.- Aunque… admito que no te vez mal…- dijo Sanosuke casi un susurro, pero que Misao escucho perfectamente.

Arigato Sanosuke.

Vamonos o perderemos más tiempo, más de lo que ya nos hiciste perder comadreja.

¡Hai, un momento… ¿comadreja?... no me llames así tori-atama baboso.

* * *

-Lo siento…- dijo apartando rápidamente su mano de la de Kenshin y se sonrojo notoriamente. 

No te preocupes.- dijo él, un poco nervioso y sorprendido a la vez. – Sabes una vez… creo que cuando estaba en el bachillerato… fui a una fiesta y ahí estabas. No hice el mas mínimo intento por hablarte, recuerdo que esa noche me lavaron la boca con jabón por que le dije a mi padre que te consideraba bonita. ¿Alguna vez te lo han hecho?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.- ¿Así que te parecía bonita?- pregunto ella en tono un poco coqueto.

Quería fastidiar a mi padre pero nunca pensé que se enfadaría tanto.- entonces miró a la ventana.- Y si, si pensé que estabas bonita. Aun sigo pensándolo.

No recuerdo haberte visto en la fiesta – dijo – Y me gustaría haberlo hecho.-

Yo era muy reservado en aquella época. Llegue a la fiesta, te vi de lejos y me marche, ese era mi estilo.- dijo tomando un poco de café.

¿y aún nos odian?

Era normal que el odio no haya desaparecido, el patriarca de la familia, Seujiro Hiko, era él que les guardaba más rencor¿sus motivos, nadie los sabia más que él, y era inútil preguntarle ya que no diría nada al respecto y se enfadaría; mi hermana Megumi, también los odiaba, aunque tenia sus claros motivos… pero ella en realidad llegó a amar a Sanosuke, eso quiere decir que no los odiaba demasiado… pero ahora, no puedo descifrar lo que siente, tiene una hija con uno de ellos, a la cual ama más que a su propia vida, y por el otro lado es él más vivo recuerdo de que alguna vez le rompieron el corazón en mil cachitos, así que para ella debe ser muy difícil; Aoshi digamos que él es muy neutral y mi querida Yuki, es demasiado pequeña para entender y muy pura para odiar a alguien.

Lamentablemente así es.

Mi familia también.

Y nosotros. Al parecer ya no me odias ni yo a ti¿Qué crees que nos haya pasado? – preguntó Kenshin y ella le explicó su situación con Enishi y como cambio su percepción de las cosas. Le explicó que si le hubieran preguntado la semana pasada que pensaba de los Himura habría respondido algo terrible, por pura costumbre, pero el día que se lo encontró notó que él fue muy amable con ella y toda la impresión que tenía de él desapareció.

Lo comprendo –Kenshin era bueno para escuchar – Enishi nunca llegó a ser de mi confianza, yo lo soportaba solo por mi esposa.

¿Y tu odio hacia a mi?

Cuando murió Tomoe, cambie de parecer respecto muchas cosas. No me habría importado seguir odiando a los Saito como siempre, solo que cuando perdí a Tomoe perdí la energía para las cosas triviales. Al morir me dejó su sentido común.

Algo valioso.

Muy valioso – repitió con lentitud Kenshin – Así que nos ocurrió algo parecido. Los dos perdimos a la persona que amábamos y el odio desapareció.

No, no es lo mismo, yo no amaba a Enishi como tú a Tomoe.

Si debiste amarlo, debió ser así. De otra manera no te hubieras quedado al lado de ese idiota ese tiempo. Ambos comenzaron a reír. Luego Kenshin puso su mano sobre la muñeca de Kaoru y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas. Se trataba de un gesto sencillo, agradable y amistoso.

Salieron del café luego de tres horas ahí sentados, y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo, dejando atrás la sombra del Tokio's café, recorrieron el parque central, el largo camino hacia el puente y ver donde el sol dejaba caer sus rayos sobre el _río Kikyou, _y algunos botes del día surcaban las bellas y cristalinas aguas del río. ¿Quién habría imaginado que caminar hasta ahí habría sido tan hermoso?

* * *

El camino había sido largo y un poco pesado para Aoshi quien no durmió muy bien que digamos, la feria quedaba a casi una hora y media de camino desde Nigata, por esa razón Megumi no quería ir sola junto con Yuki y tan solo faltaba pocos minutos para que llegaran, y sintió como el ambiente en el coche se tornaba calmado y frió, miró por el espejo hacia la parte trasera del coche y notó que la pequeña ya estaba profundamente dormida.

así parece un angelito¿no crees? – le dijo a Megumi, quien miró hacia atrás.

si, y pensar que a veces no se porta muy bien que digamos, además debe estar cansada, me sorprende la energía que tiene, ayer se la pasó todo el día jugando con Ken y en la noche, incluso quiso ir a su cuarto, para seguir jugando.

Yuki y tú son tan parecidas y a la vez tan distintas.

físicamente es como yo pero su carácter es igual al de su…- estaba a punto de decirlo, volteo su cabeza y miro por la ventanilla y se quedo pensativa.

al de su padre.-dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Si.- dijo en susurro. Estaba recordando algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y así fue, empezaron a llegar los recuerdos a ella, todas aquellas imágenes que una vez enterró en su memoria para ya no volver a recordar venían a su mente una vez más.

¿Le dirás que tiene una hija?

Aún no lo se, por un lado, creo que Tamono puede ser una mejor figura paterna para mi hija, que… bueno ya sabrás quien.- dijo viendo el enorme anillo de brillantes, que su prometido le había regalado, Aoshi cambio su semblante y se aferro al volante, él solo hecho de oír el nombre de ese tipo, le revolvía el estómago.- Y por otro lado, Yuki anhela conocer a su padre, y él tiene derecho a saber la existencia de ella.

Tú sabes que nunca me agrado Sanosuke y ni hablar de Tamono, pero debes hacer lo que creas mejor para ambas.

Gracias Aoshi.-

De nada - diciendo eso pasaron debajo un letrero que decía: ''BIENVENIDOS A LA FERIA''

¡Por fin!... Hija, hemos llegado, levántate.-

¡No quelo! – Su madre la miro extrañada - ¡No me guta este unifome! – Megumi comenzó a reírse y Aoshi solo sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

Sanosuke manejaba como si estuviera en una verdadera carrera de autos, y es que como comentaba él, tenían que recuperar el tiempo que Misao les hizo perder.

¡Tori-atama detente ya! – gritaba Misao.

No comadreja, debemos recuperar tiempo perdido.-

¿Que te detengas! – y paro en seco el coche, se sorprendió mucho, por que la que dio el grito fue Magdalia. Todos se quedaron sin decir ninguna palabra.

Sano, puedes segur, siempre y cuando mantengas una velocidad prudente.- dijo Magdalia sonrientemente. Vaya que las mujeres embarazadas cambian su humor repentinamente, pensó el conductor. Y comenzó a avanzar pero ahora con una velocidad normal.

Oye comadreja, me sorprendí mucho por que en la noche, me hablaste para decirme que debíamos visitar la feria.

¿te sorprendiste?

Así es

¿Qué no puedo invitar a mi querido amigo Sano a la feria?- según el plan de Misao, era excelente, llevarse al tori-atama lejos de Nigata, pera que Kaoru no se lo encontrara por ahí.

¿no se supone que irías hoy con Kaoru al Tokio's café?

¡Cof… cof…cof..¿Al _café? – _Hay Kaoru por que no me dijiste nada, ahora creo que ya la regué.- pensaba Misao

Si, al café, ya sabes el que esta en el centro, pasando por la calle de…

Ya se de que café me hablas.

¿sabias que venden unas malteadas muy buenas?

¿Sabias que no has contestado mi pregunta?

Bueno te recomiendo la de chocolate…

Comadreja… se muy bien que Kaoru salio con un chico, solamente quiero saber quien es.

¿Y como lo sabes?

bueno ella solo usa la colonia que era de mi madre para ocasiones muy especiales y para habernos mentido que saldría contigo…

En realidad no lo conozco, pero en cuanto sepa quien es, te lo diré…

Eso espero comadreja, por que no dejaré que cualquiera ande con mi querida Jou-chan.

* * *

La feria era inmensa, había demasiada gente, pasaron por tantos juegos, a los cuales casi Megumi y Yuki metieron a la fuerza a Aoshi, pasaron por los carritos chocones, Aoshi pudo agarrar dos peces para su sobrina, y ganado un enorme peluche de forma de conejo. 

Mira mami quielo una foto ahí con los animales.- dijo señalando a varias aves.

Esta bien, vamos.- dijo jalando a Aoshi

quelemos una foto, senor.-

¿Cómo se dice?- dijo Megumi

Ohh, lo olvidaba… ¡onegai!

Claro pasen, pasen…- dijo el anciano.- Bueno… júntense mas por favor… Haber caballero sonría un poco…

Mi tío Aoshi, no sonríe muchio.- dijo Yuki moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿tu tío, Vaya… pensé que era tu papa, parecen una familia.- Aoshi se sonrojo un poco, claro que nadie noto, él siempre hubiera querido que él y Megumi formaran una familia, pero el hecho de que sea su prima lo impedía, Megumi solo sonrió divertida.

Bueno a la cuenta de tres… 1…2… y 3.- y salio el flash

Y continuaron su camino por el resto de la feria.

* * *

-Vaya tori-atama, el camino es de una hora y media y…- dijo mirando el reloj- ¡Lo hiciste en cuarenta minutos! 

Claro, tenia que recuperar el tiempo que nos hiciste perder, esperándote.

Y las cinco personas comenzaron a recorrer la feria, Shouzo y Magdalia se quedaron un puesto de comida, es que a la joven madre se lo antojo el sushi, Satori y Sanosuke se fueron a los carritos chocones y Misao se quedo atrás y esta buscándolos...

Misao buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos, habia una multitud de gente en la feria, cuando de repente lo vio… era delgado, alto, con cabellos negros y esos ojos azules…. Estaba impactada, era el ultimo lugar donde habría pensado encontrárselo.

A…Aoshi… Shi..Shinomori… -

**Fin del capitulo 5 **

**

* * *

**

Ya se, me quieren matar, x haber tardado un buen actualizar, pero es que mi musa escapó, ya se el capi esta corto, o me quieren matar por haberlo dejado ahí… jejeje ya se que me dirán que soy una mala, (T.T) y k siempre dejo los capis con intriga… trataré de no tardar tanto esta vez en subir nuevo capi… ahora vamos a los reviews…

**kaoru himura: **hola friend como tas, espero no haberte decepcionado, gracias x el review!

**Dark Lil' Bride:** amigui, bueno aki tienes el resto del capi.. no me dijiste k te pareció O.O, espero k te alla gustado…

**Gaby(hyatt: **para mi es un placer que todos los capis me dejes un review. Muchísimas grax por eso! Espero poder contar en este capi con otro de tu review.

**Hitokiri himura 20: **Aki tienes una parte de la cita, en el próximo ya la terminare jejeje, espero k te haya agradado este capi!

**Aya-Mery: **Friend!Donde te has metido, ya no te he visto x el MSN, supongo k x las vaca, en fin… espero verte pronto x ahí, chao!

**naoko L-K: **grax x el review!Ojala y este capi sea de tu agrado, ya que me esforcé mucho para terminarlo UU.

**crystral-dono: **jeje no te preocupes, lo bueno es k si me llego tu review! Y sobre misao, su situación cambiara, eso tenlo x seguro. Chao wapa!

**Giuliana: **Grax x el review y x los animos. Chao y cuídate besos

**pau: **bienvenida al fic! Espero k te haya sido de tu agrado este capi!

**Yuken: **hola! Muchas grax, perdon x la tardanza, bueno me despido...ja-ne

**Kayla-chan: **Ola amigui, pues bien las cosas para missy, se arreglaran a su debido tiempo, respecto sobre a kien es lo de amor prohibido, pues a todos, jejeje yo tampoco soy kien para decir k actualices pronto, pero ya kiero ver k pasa en tu fic! Bueno kayla-chan nos vemos bessitos!

**suki to ka ja nakute: **así es Meg sustituirá a Magdalianos leemos luego! cuidate! bye besos!

**Catty-ishida**: muchisimas grax! (holly d llora de felicidad) pues veamos, a yumi no la puedo matar, no x ahora la necesito jaja, sano y meg bueno tendran su momento, y sobre las rivalidades de sabra con el paso del fic, bueno wapa me despido! Muchos besos! Xao!

**Alcine Yil de Cfiro: **Amiga! Muchisimas gracias x ayudarme a corregir los errores, (ayudar? Mas bien lo corrigió ella! ) ejem..cof…cof… bueno espero k te recuperes pronto! Y bien te gusto el capi? Claro k no me molesta el largo del review! Al contrario, bueno espero k te haya gustado! Cuidate mucho! Y ya no te enfermes tanto! Xao wapa!

**Kennich: **arigato! No sabes lo feliz k me hacen con los reviews! Espero recibir otro tuyo! Bueno chao, nos veremos!

**K les parecio el capi? Espero k les haya gustado UU, ya sabes ahí esta e botoncito de los reviews, cualkier duda, reclamo, tomatazo, felicitación, sera bienvenida! **

**Se despide Holly-dono**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rurouni Kenshin no es de mi propiedad, es de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y esto no lo hago con ánimo de lucro, simplemente lo hago por entretenimiento, así que no me demanden por favor.**

**Amor Prohibido**

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Cuando salieron el Sol brillaba y el aire se sentía fresco y dulce como un jacinto.

-¿Alguna vez has caminado hasta las afueras de Nigata?

-¿Desde el centro?- Pregunto Kenshin y ella afirmo con la cabeza.

-No es tan malo apuesto que recorres esa distancia a diario en el viñedo, de hecho yo lo hago siendo maestra de jardín de niños. Podemos intentarlo y si nos cansamos podemos tomar un taxi. ¿Qué te parece?

No parecía que fuera a llover, además era domingo no tenia trabajo en el viñedo¿Qué podía perder? Le pareció una muy buena idea seguir pasando un rato agradable con la señorita Saito. Ella le parecía _confortable. _

_-_De acuerdo- dijo el sonrientemente.

Y de ese modo iniciaron una caminata. Recorrieron el largo camino, donde el cielo dejaba caer su luz sobre el río _''Kikyou''_ y algunos botes de pesca surcaban las tranquilas aguas. ¿Quién habría imaginado que una simple caminata seria algo tan hermoso?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acababa de graduarse de la universidad de psicología, incluso era el miembro mas joven de AJP (Asociación Japonesa de Psicología). Estaba por publicar su primer libro: ''Superación Personal'', de repente lo invadió un sentimiento de compasión por si mismo y se sintió solo, de manera tristemente romántico. Tal vez debería escribir un libro y llamarlo _''El Hombre Solitario''. _Dejo volar su imaginación mientras pensaba en los encabezados de los capítulos y otros posibles títulos, antes de recordar su suerte en el amor y de que la melancolía lo invadiera, dejo caer la taza de café que sostenía en sus manos.

-¡Por Dios, Seta!- La mujer, Rumi Tsurusaki miembro distinguido de la asociación de psicólogos, lo miro apenas una fracción de segundo por encima de sus hombros. Desde lo alto de la ventana veía con fijeza el transito de allá abajo, lamentándose a ver hecho la reunión un domingo, ese día pudo haber ido a comprar esos zapatos que tanto le gustaron o comer en el lugar de moda en Nigata: _Tokio's Café, _en lugar de eso estaba en una conferencia de psicología que incluso ella misma había convocado.

-No se que haces un domingo en el consultorio- le dijo a Seta.

-Rumi-sama por la conferencia tu misma has decido que sea hoy, un domingo

-Habrá mas conferencias, no te preocupes- lo animaba Rumi- Seta eres muy joven, no comiences a amargarte tan prontamente, veme a mi- pauso un momento – Además se de muy buena fuente que tenias un compromiso.

Soujiro Seta suspiro hondo. Tomo el folleto de la conferencia de la mesa, lo examino, miro a Rumi, como apreciaba y admiraba a esa mujer, desde que había llegado a la asociación ella lo había protegido y defendido frente a los veteranos de la psicología. Aun era temprano, eran las 10:30 a.m podría ir a su casa, bañarse y alcanzar a sus amigos en la feria.

-Domo Arigato Godaimasu –(n/a: Muchas Gracias) dijo dando zancadas saliendo del lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían estado caminando, caminando y caminando Kenshin se dio cuenta que ya no podía llamar a Nigata un ''pueblo pequeño'', si no todo lo contrario había sido increíble y enorme su crecimiento en tan poco tiempo.

Por llegaron al lugar donde Kaoru había fijado como su destino era un pequeño restaurante, sonrió penosamente tocando con su mano derecha su estomago, era cierto ninguno de los dos había desayunado y ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Kenshin vio el lugar eran pocos que quedaban tradicionales en Nigata, la fachada era hermosa, el inmobiliario de un excelente gusto y todo se encontraba estratégicamente en su lugar. Alzo la mirada y vio el nombre del lugar: '_'The Fourth Avenue Cafe'' _

Dentro de aquel restaurante había cuadros del famoso pintor japonés Tsunan Tsukioka, los cuadros eran, algunos de arte abstracto y otros tradicionales de antiguas geishas y samuráis.

Toda la comida era exquisita, parecían dos adolescentes en la pubertad, lo curioso es que no hablaron mucho de sus familias, charlaron de películas, programas de televisión que ambos veían, como había sido su infancia, los viajes que habían hecho.

-Gochisosama deshita- (n/a: Estuvo muy sabroso. Expresión usada después de haber comido) dijo Kenshin.

-So- (n/a: Así es)- dijo Kaoru terminando su bocado.

Después de almorzar continuaron con su caminata pero esta vez sin hablar, estaban en silencio. Nunca sintieron que se quedaron sin tema de conversación; eran dos personas que alguna vez se habían visto, dos personas que se estaban conociendo más. Dos personas que lo único que tenían era tiempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pensó que la feria estuviera tan llena de gente, estaba recordando lo que Sanosuke le había dicho: _''Es el último día de la feria¡No puedes faltar! No acepto un no por respuesta… además ahí estará la comadreja…'' _Las últimas palabras fueron las que se le quedaron en la mente: ''_ahí estará la comadreja''. _La comadreja así solía llamarle Sanosuke a Misao, su querida Misao, en ese momento recordó como es que la había conocido.

Fue en una conferencia de escritores jóvenes. Sus ojos verdes, su cara angelical; desde el principio pudo hablar muy bien con ella, era una chica muy extrovertida, muy enérgica y sobretodo muy hermosa, aunque eso no fue lo que lo atrajo, fue su belleza interior Misao era un mujer bondadosa y capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por otras personas. Era cierto estaba enamorado de Missy, como el suele llamarla de cariño.

Entre toda esa multitud de personas y una gama de colores sin igual, ante los ojos de Soujiro, Misao resplandecía ante la multitud con su vestido verde, su cabello trenzado, algo que a su Missy la caracteriza… había encontrado nuevamente su ''musa''.

Se sonrojo al pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez ya no seria mas un _''hombre solitario''. _Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerco a ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba paralizada, conteniendo la respiración, apretando sus puños débilmente y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Aquel hombre apareció de la nada, ella sabía que algún día lo volvería a ver, pero como a todos nos sucede, en el lugar y el tiempo más inesperado, creyó estar soñando, pero no era así y en el fondo lo sabía, estaban a escasos metros de distancia; no había cambiado en lo absoluto, estaba igual de cómo lo había visto en el periódico, igual que Misao lo recordaba; aunque no tan igual. Ahora lo veía con ojos de mujer adulta…

Quería acercársele pero que le diría¡hola¿Cómo ha estado? O ¿Por qué no llamado, aun no sabia que decirle pero eso si, se le acercaría, estaba apunto de dar su primer paso, cuando la vio: Himura Megumi siempre cuidaba de su apariencia fisica. Eso le recordó el hecho que Sanosuke estaba por los alrededores. ¡Vaya que el mundo era pequeño! Pensaba irónicamente.

-¡Misao!- Soujiro le háblala por décima vez.

-¡OH! Soujiro-san- volteo a verlo.

-Missy, estas más distraída que de costumbre.

Misao solo le sonrió débilmente y volteo otra vez hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Aoshi, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, tal vez la cara de preocupación de Megumi tenía algo que ver.

-Do shimashita ka (n/a¿Qué le pasa?)

-Daijobu desu (n/a: No tiene de que preocuparse o no pasa nada)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke parecía un niño grande jugando con Satori para desgracia de ambos, se encontraban en mala racha no habían podido ganar ni un solo premio y ya casi jugaban todos los juegos en la feria, Satori reto a su ojisan (n/a: Tío) a ver quien ganaba ese enorme oso de felpa, para su nuevo hermanito o hermanita que estaba por llegar.

Aunque la mala racha continuaba…

-Satori-kun llevas casi diez intentos y no puedes darle a ni un solo pato-

Era el turno de Sano, los primeros cinco intentos: fallidos, ahora había pedido tres mas, dos de ellos los había perdido y solo le quedaba una sola bola y el resultado: fallido…

El señor regordete que estaba a cargo del puesto les dio bastante pena el que no pudieran darle a ningún pato, así que les regalo un tiro a cada uno, el juego consistía en hacer tirar algún pato que pasaban a una velocidad no muy prudente y para ganar el enorme oso de felpa tenían que darle al pato mas pequeño, el cual pasaba con mayor velocidad a comparación de los patos mas grandes que contenían los premios mas chicos.

-Satori-kun intentalo tu primero.

-¡Hai!- estaba decidido a ganar el oso para su madre. La decepción se asomo por su cara, no había podido, ahora sus esperanzas recaían en su ojisan.

-Ganbette Kudasai- (n/a¡Inténtalo con todo! Por favor. Expresión para animar) fue lo que escucharon al tiempo de que Sanosuke dio su ultimo tiro y los tres hombres voltearon hacia atrás.

Era ella… la pequeña niña que salvo el día anterior, ahí estaba, enfrente de el otra vez, Sano sacudió su cabeza pero sabía que no era su imaginación. La niña ahí estaba sonriente y animándolo y lanzo su ultimo tiro…

-¡Yuki-chan¡Yuki-chan! – apareció una cara de alegría, se había separado de su mama y tratándola de buscar se perdió y dando vueltas por la feria encontró a aquel hombre, ella se acordó de el, vio que no le dio a ningún pato y se acerco a tratar de animarlo, no podía despedirse de el, su madre la llamaba… salio corriendo hacia donde provenía la voz.

_Esa voz… el la conocía… _

-¡Ojisan Sano¡ojisan Sano!- el grito del pequeño lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¡Has ganado ojisan!- después de todos los intentos fallidos que habían tenido al fin, pudieron ganarse algo y el pequeño Satori estaba muy feliz; tal vez no se gano el enorme oso de felpa, pero había ganado un premio mediano, un conejo blanco de cara graciosa. El señor los felicito y procedió a bajar el conejo y se lo entrego a Satori.

-¿Y la niña?- le pregunto Satori a Sanosuke.

El también oyó que la llamaban, vio que la niña se empezaba a alejar corriendo de ahí, no iba dejar que fuera sola, la acompañaría para verificar que llegara a salvo, cuando Satori le hablo, Sanosuke tenia planes que arreglar con los padres de esa niña… _¿Para que van a tener hijos si no los van a cuidar adecuadamente?_ Se preguntaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juro que cuando la encontrara la castigaría un mes, ya en Tokio había hecho algo parecido en el omiyage-ya (n/a: Tienda de recuerdos) cuando buscaba un presente para su cuñada y mejor amiga en ese entonces; Tomoe, fue ahí cuando lo conoció, alto, un cuerpo bien definido, con el cabello castaño oscuro corto y muy buen mozo. Takani Tamono era un político joven, el la había ayudado a encontrar a su hija, Yuki era una niña muy distraída, si Megumi se descuidaba tan solo una milésima de segundo la perdía de vista y paso cuando se distrajo a pedir los tallarines que la niña le había pedido, la anciana estaba por darle su cambio cuando se distrajo y dejo de ver a su hija. Como no la encontraba fue con Aoshi quien había ido por las bebidas y juntos empezaron a buscarla.

Cuando la vio, venia corriendo en dirección hacia ellos, cuando se reencontraron, se agacho, la abrazo y la cargo sosteniéndola en sus brazos, la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Mi pequeña¿Por que me haces esto?- sabía que ya no la castigaría, el hecho de abrazarla y verla era suficiente. Sabía que tenía que dejar de ser una mama consentidora y empezar a ser un poco más estricta con ella.

- El viaje se ha terminado para ti Yuki-chan- dijo Aoshi. Salieron al estacionamiento y emprendieron el largo viaje de regreso a casa…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el turno de Kenshin decidir a donde irían ahora, resulto que llevaría a Kaoru al ''lugar secreto'' como lo llamaban Megumi, Aoshi y el cuando eran pequeños. Empezaron a caminar y pasaron al lado de una tienda de descuento, otra para damas. Al final de la cuadra se encontraron en un camino de grava y siguieron hasta pasar al lado de un pequeño cementerio. ¿Tenebroso? No para ninguno de los dos.

-Aquí es donde vamos a cortar- dijo Kenshin

El caminaba a su lado y solo se adelantaba un poco cuando el sendero se volvía demasiado estrecho. Kaoru recibió un olor fuerte y penetrante, descubrió que provenían de todas las plantes de alrededor. Caminaron cerca de veinte minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino: un claro a mitad de una arboleda de pinos. El arroyo que había seguido se ampliaba y caía sobre unas rocas grandes formando una pequeña cascada.

-Esto es hermoso-dijo Kaoru en susurro y miro alrededor. Era como un pedazo de paraíso, se sentaron y apoyaron la espalda en una gigantesca roca que parecía haber salido de la nada. La roca estaba tibia y era agradable contra los músculos cansados de Kaoru.

-¿Cómo has dado con este lugar?

-Mi hermana, mi primo y yo solíamos venia a jugar por aquí todo el tiempo- se hallaba cerca de ella y se apoyaron el uno al otro un poco mas de lo necesario. Ella no se alejo, le agradaba sentir el hombro de Kenshin al lado suyo. Se sentía tan confiable y calido como la roca tibia.

-Es un lugar realmente hermoso- comento y aspiro hondo.

-¿Te gusta?- el volteo el rostro hacia ella sin alejarse con la cabeza aun apoyada en la roca.

-Me gusta mucho.

-Me alegra- los ojos de Kenshin se formaban calidos otra vez- Mira el arroyo se vuelve mas ancho por allá.- dijo señalando- pero no es muy profundo. Antes solíamos cruzarlo por ahí.

-¿crees que el dueño le molestaría que anduviéramos por sus territorios? – dijo observando la enorme casa que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí.

-No- respondió con gran tranquilidad- No creo que a el le moleste en lo absoluto- Esa era la casa de campo que su primo Aoshi había heredado de sus padres. Ella volvio a el para responder estaban muy cerca, ambos se veían a los ojos, Kaoru sentía como se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. Aquello no estaba bien. Se dio cuenta que esa situación no los llevaría a ninguna parte y se pregunto a donde los llevaría todo aquello.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaciono su carro, había pasado un rato muy agradable. Kenshin fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-Vaya…vaya…vaya- dijo Aoshi mirándolo a los ojos.- Himura, recuerdas que hoy habíamos acordado adelantar los problemas que tiene el viñedo-¡Era cierto! Todo se le había olvidado. También se le olvido que para ir a la cocina había que pasar por el despacho, maldijo su suerte, a Aoshi era casi imposible mentirle sobre algo, más bien era algo imposible, aunque se alegro que el que se encontró fue su primo y no su padre.

-Orooo- Aoshi hizo una mueca y alzo la ceja izquierda, su primo no había dicho su frase favorita en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué hiciste todo el día que hizo que te olvidaras de todo?- Kenshin se acercaba al despacho y se sentó en la silla que estaba de frente a la de Aoshi.

-Fui al Tokio's café, después a un restaurante nuevo que no conocía aquí en Nigata, pero todo eso fue caminando.

-¿Así que divertiste tu solo caminando por la ciudad?

-Algo parecido- le contesto, Aoshi volvio a alzar la ceja sabia que no le había creído así que mejor opto por contarle, además no creyó que volvería a ver a la señorita Saito.

- Realmente no creo que te imagines. Y no lo adivinaras ni en un millón de años.

-¿Quién?

-Saito Kaoru. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Saito¿Saliste con un Saito?- tal vez debió haber mentido. El hecho de que se hubiera acordado la cita con el enemigo de todos los Himura y el no haya sentido furia hacia ellos, no significaba que toda la tribu compartiera su falta de animadversión, aunque con su primo nunca se sabia.

-Aoshi, yo mismo me lo pregunte¿Por qué tanto odio entre las familias?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Megumi? Ella lo sabe muy bien

-me refiero antes de eso

-Si Megumi no pudo saberlo aun rogándole a su padre que le digiera, fue una de las pocas cosas que le negó a su querida hija ¿crees que ahora este dispuesto a decirnos?

-No lo se Aoshi, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que de algún modo o de otro, sabré que fue lo que paso en el pasado, para generar toda esta rivalidad. Tarde o temprano lo descubriré.

-Esperemos que mas temprano que tarde- le dijo Aoshi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto vio la motocicleta Harley roja, estacionada en el garaje de la casa supuso que estaba en algunos problemas. Se le había hecho tarde muy tarde. Se sentó en el porche de la casa con la intención de posponer un momento inevitable. Solo quería reflexionar la agradable tarde que había tenido. Himura Kenshin había sido tan amable con ella, se negó a que Kaoru ayudara a pagar las cuentas de los lugares que visitaron, la ayudo a sostenerse cuando la larga caminata y sus zapatos de tacón bajo habían surgido efecto en ella, habían regresado al tokio's café a recoger sus respectivos automóviles, el la había seguido con el auto para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada claro se mantenía a una distancia considerada, e incluso se había estacionado algo lejos para que no lo viera nadie y se marcho hasta que no vio en auto desaparecer tras la enorme reja

Suspiro hondo y entro sigilosamente a la casa, oyó ruido en la sala se acerco y vio que era Sanosuke y su novia Yumi festejando su regreso cuando se disponía a alejarse…

-¡Dios mió!- exclamo Yumi

Kaoru maldijo el haberse asomado, tenia que admitir que el día de hoy Yumi se veía muy hermosa, pero lo que tenia de bella lo tenia de chismosa. Cuando esa pareja se pone a festejar su regreso lo hacen a la grande y siempre quedan algo ''alegres'' lo que le sorprendió es ver que Sanosuke no estaba bebido.

-¡Jou-chan¿Dónde te habías metido?

En ese momento se sintió mal. Si muy culpable, pero ahora veía lo irónico de la situación. Ahora el le reclamaba su llegada a la casa, cuando el siempre les hacia ver su suerte a su padre y a ella; decía que no tardaría y a algunas veces ni llegaba a dormir. Su padre lo castigaba demasiado. Y ahora estaba en frente de ella con una postura de padre protector que la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Fui a caminar y se me hizo algo tarde

-¿Caminar? Que yo recuerde llegaste tu coche- le dijo esperando respuesta pronta.

-Cariño déjala, ya esta algo grandecita para saber que es lo que hace¿no?- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Kaoru y abrazando a su novio.

- Como sea, Yumi y yo estábamos por salir a cenar, cuando Saito llamo dijo que tenia que salir fuera de Nigata por unos asuntos financieros…. Me dijo que no tardarías… que te esperara solo unos minutos.

-Lo lamento

-Teníamos reservaciones en ''The Fourth Avenue Café'' ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una mesa un domingo por la noche?

-de verdad lo lamento-

-¡Bueno ya que! Además… festejamos aquí¿verdad cariño?

-Yo diría que festejaste tu sola.

-te ves muy bien Yumi- dijo Kaoru

-Claro después de todo íbamos a salir- dijo Yumi

- Creo que iré a dormir, gracias por esperarme oniisan (n/a: hermano mayor) ¡Mata Ashita! (n/a: Hasta mañana) dijo dando una leve inclinación y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Oyasuminasai (n/a: Que descanses) – le dijo su hermano, Kaoru le sonrió y desapareció por las escaleras.

-¿En que estábamos cariño?-dijo besando a su novio en los labios, no duro mucho el beso, el lo corto rápida pero suavemente.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Te llevare al apartamento, estas algo indispuesta el día de hoy.

Dejo a Yumi al apartamento que ambo compartían, le rogó que se quedara pero el no accedió, no tenia ganas de estar con ella hoy, se sentía muy perturbado. Llego a casa tomo una ducha, se puso unos boxers, abrió el gran armario de su ropa, en el último cajón, el de la izquierda, tuvo en sus manos las viejas fotografías, apretó tanto las fotografías que su mano quedo marcada, no esta listo para volver a verlas, así que las volvio a guardar. Cuando terminaba una relación tenia la costumbre de tirar todo lo referente a sus ex novias, aunque solo una había sido muy diferente, había intentado todo quemarlas, tirarlas, romperlas, al final y como había pasado nuevamente no pudo hacerlo. Volvio a guardar las fotos en la gabeta.

Volteo a ver el reloj 2:00 a.m. y ahí mismo en su cómoda se encontraba la diadema con una mariposa al lado, la sostuvo en manos y sonrió ligeramente. Pertenecía a esa niña la que salvo el otro día, se prometió recriminarles a los padres de la pequeña por su mal cuidado hacia ella.

Espero que esta vez pueda conciliar el sueño rápidamente, pero no fue así, desde que se entero que ella estaba por los alrededores tardaba en dormirse no tenia ganas de salir de parranda, de ir a las apuestas, ni estar con Yumi. En su mente daban vueltas tantas preguntas¿Aun siente algo por ella¿Cómo actuaría cuando la tuviera cerca de el¿Estaba casada¿Por qué le había hecho tanto daño¿Por qué después de esa pelea, se fue lejos de Nigata¿Por qué después de cinco años volvio? Si quería las repuestas a todas esas preguntas que invadían su mente solo una persona conocía las respuestas: Himura Megumi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru despertó antes de que sonara la alarma del despertador, a pesar de haberse dormido tan tarde, despertó más temprano de lo normal y con mucha energía. Se quedo cinco minutos acurrucada en la cama recordando el maravilloso día que había tenido, cuando algún chico la invitaba a salir la llevaban a lugares muy lujosos, trataban de sorprenderla con regalos caros y hablaban de cosas sin sentido para ella. Pero esta vez fue diferente esta cita fue diferente…. ¿un momento acaso he dicho cita, se sonrojo e hizo una mueca de lamento, lamentándose que no haya sido una cita, fue como una reunión de viejos conocidos o algo parecido, aunque pensándolo bien había salido con el enemigo, un enemigo bastante simpático para ser sinceros. Se preguntaba en que problemas se hubiera metido si su padre o su hermano se llegaran a enterar, pero no tenia que pensar en eso, solo fue una salida, eso no significaba que volviera a ver a Kenshin¿o si?

Se ducho y bajo para desayunar, su hermano aun no se había despertado, algo muy raro en el, pensó sarcásticamente.

Esta vez ella quería prepararse su desayuno, aunque se le hayan quemado los huevos, ni siquiera el jugo de naranja salado lo noto. Se marcho con un día maravilloso por delante…...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió ligeramente al recordar que en la mañana Hiko riño con ella, por haber elegido a Ken-san y no a el para llevar a la infanta a la escuela, alegando a su defensa de que su padre no sabia conducir y no respetaba la señales de transito. Era lo único malo de su trabajo que algunas veces se perdía las mejores cosas de su hija a quien le deseo suerte en la mañana.

Lamento no poder llevar a su pequeña a su primer día de clases pero tuvo una llamada de emergencia que provenía del hospital un paciente que le correspondía a la doctora que supliría, se encontraba al borde de la vida y la muerte. ¿La causa: un infarto…

Llego al hospital, le asignaron el cuarto, lavo sus manos y se puso la bata. Realmente se tuvo que adaptar a la sala de emergencias, la cual era un poco diferente a la de Tokio, donde ella trabajaba.

Cuando vio a la persona postrada en la cama, creyó estar soñando, empezaba a sudar, ella era una profesional así que ahora lo único que importaba era salvarle la vida a aquel hombre. Intento todo por estabilizarlo, cuando logro hacerlo, suspiro aliviadamente, ''_todo esta bien… por ahora_''

Se dirigió ahora a su consultorio a ver el antecedente medico de su nuevo paciente. Tenía ya varios años con el corazón delicado, en el fondo sabia que había pocas posibilidades de que se salvara y conseguir un trasplante de corazón en menos de 24 horas es casi imposible, pero haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo.

Alzo la bocina del teléfono marcando el número correspondiente a la persona que no solo la ayudaría a conseguir ese transplante si no que sabia que el hombre que se debatía por la vida y la muerte era muy importante para el…

El teléfono sonó cuarto veces y cuando al fin entro la llamada…

- Tienes que venir al hospital en cuanto antes…- pauso como para tomar valor,hizo una respiracion larga como si quisiera tomar valor del airey siguió hablando.- Aoshi es una emergencia…. Makimachi Okina puede morir…

**Fin del capitulo 6**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''_Wilma'' dejo, entre muchas cosas, el testimonio de cómo juntos y dándonos la mano podemos sobrellevar las peores tragedias de mejor manera posible. Aplaudimos la labor extraordinaria de cientos de personas que antes, durante y después del huracán trabajaron para los demás con la única intención de ayudar a los desprotegidos, a los mas necesitados y a aquellos a quienes ''Wilma'' podría causarles mas deterioros._

_Cabe reconocer la gran cultura de muchas personas que sabiendo lo que venia tomaron las debidas precauciones, tenían en casa alimentos enlatados, agua potable, medicinas, radios, pilas y realizaron todo lo necesario para este tipo de meteoros._

_Solo ahora que vivimos este fenómeno, al sentir en carne propia lo que es un viento a cientos kilómetros por hora, podemos estar concientes de lo que un huracán puede dañar nuestro patrimonio, nuestros centros de trabajo, nuestra integridad fisica, nuestra ciudad y lo mas importante nuestra gente._

_Resulta inimaginable para miles o quizá millones de personas como puede cambiar la vida de un momento a otro. _

_Pero resulta sumamente triste ser testigos también de cómo existe gente que busca cualquier momento de desgracias para robar y prácticamente desmantelar pequeñas tiendas, plazas comerciales y conocidas tiendas de autoservicio. _

_Es lamentable que mucha gente sin necesidad, aproveche periodos de verdadera contingencia para atracar a manos llenas. De verdad es lamentable. A todos y a cada uno de los que se portaron a la altura, se quedaron sin comer, dejaron a sus familias en casa para ponerse la camiseta y ayudar a los mas afectados, a quienes trabajaron arduamente y a todos a los que alguna u otra manera están al pie del cañón ayudando. _

_Ellos y lo aprendido son parte de lo valioso que se rescata después de un devastador panorama como el que hoy por hoy estamos viviendo._

_Por que Cancún esta de pie…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdonen por la tardanza.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de mandarme un review, **Alcione Yil de Cfiro**, **naoko L-K, Dark Lil' Bride, Giuliana, Kayla-chan, Gabyhyatt, Aya-Mery, Serenity, ****Kao-ryu**** y Kennich. **Lamento no contestarles como es debido pero la regla me lo impide.

Esta pensando como contestarles el review, podria ser en mail, si ustedes quieren pueden dejarme su mail y yo les contestare el review gustosamente.

Se despide Holly-dono


End file.
